The Fifth Blight - Warden Tabris
by xneseyx
Summary: Follow Ildri Tabris as she journeys across Ferelden to bring about an end to the Fifth Blight. I tried to stay away from original dialogue as much as I could. I'm also trying a slightly different style of writing than I have before. I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**They planted a tree in the middle of the alienage long ago. Today it stands tall, healthy and green in sharp contrast to the city around it. For we are the poorest of the poor, the unwanted and the unwelcome huddled on the other side of the wall that separates us from the human part of the city. We are allowed to go there, to work on the docks or in their taverns and in their homes, but when dusk comes we must return. Any elf caught outside the alienage at night is likely to mistaken for a sneak-thief or a pickpocket and let us be honest, the ones that stay out there at night probably are.**_

_**Our elder tells us that the tree is called the 'vhenadahl', and in the ancient elven tongue that means 'tree of the people'. Its roots are deep and the elder says that as long as the vhenadahl lives so shall we. But he also says that there was once a time when our people lived in their own lands. He says that we were once ageless and strong, that it was the humans who took all this from us.**_

_**Is it true? Have we fallen so far? We are not unhappy. As poor as we are, we have a home. The alienage is no prison, it protects us, just as the vhenadahl shelters us. We dance and sing and make merry, stealing what moments we can to enjoy what little we have and I believe we appreciate it more than the humans do. They have everything and appreciate nothing.**_

_**And perhaps the day will come when the humans come and try to take the alienage from us, too. If that day comes, I swear they shall regret it.**_

Ildri Tabris heard a voice just outside the realm of sleep.

"Come on cousin... It's time to wake up..." She recognized Shianni's voice and groaned. It was met with a laugh from the other woman. Ildri decided that she may as well get up, seeing as she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep today. She stood and stretched, running a hand through her golden tangles. Ildri was quite tall for an elf, with high cheekbones, bright green eyes and pale blonde hair.

"What in Thedas has you waking me up at this time of day?" Ildri groaned, looking out the window. "I don't have to work today. I was hoping to get a little more sleep than this." Ildri worked in a tavern not too far from the Alienage in order to help her father make ends meet. It wasn't the best job, but Ildri didn't think that she had the temperance to work as a lady's maid. Shianni rolled her eyes and sighed in mock disgust.

"Do you remember _why_ you don't have to work today?" Ildri thought about it and couldn't come up with a whole answer.

"Isn't it somebody's wedding or something today? I can't quite..."

"A DOUBLE wedding! You're getting married today, and so is Soris!" Shianni interrupted, too excited to let her continue. Ildri's eyes widened, remembering. She ran around in a near panic, trying to find her hairbrush and her dress. "And by the way... your groom, Nelaros? He's here early! Also, just to let you know… he's gorgeous. I don't think men should be allowed to look that good."

"Why didn't you come and wake me earlier? I didn't get a chance to bathe last night... I probably still smell like dirty human." Ildri wrinkled her nose, Shianni laughed.

"Your father and I figured you deserved it. You had a pretty late shift last night, no wonder you forgot." Ildri had located her brush and was running it through her hair. Shianni went and retrieved the dress from the other room where it had been laid out. "I'll leave you to freshen up. Soris is waiting for you outside."

Thirty minutes later Ildri was ready to go meet her fiancé. Her father met her before she went outside. "So… the bride appears." Cyrion smiled at her. "Your mother would be so happy for you."

"I wish she could be here…" Ildri said, and Cyrion nodded.

"You and me both." Her father ran a hand through his iron-grey hair. "Before you meet Nelaros, there's something you should know. There are some things that I didn't tell the matchmaker when he left."

"What do you mean?" Ildri asked.

"It wouldn't have helped you find a match… if anything, it might have made his job more difficult."

"Are you talking about the things that Mama taught me?" Ildri asked. "You didn't tell the matchmaker that I know how to fight?"

"That's exactly it. People don't usually want their children marrying someone they think is going to cause trouble for the Alienage."

"I understand, Papa." Ildri said, smiling. "I love you, Papa. I'm going to go find Soris, and maybe see what trouble we can stir up." She smiled and walked out the door before he could respond. She walked through the alienage, the place that had been her home for the past sixteen years. She'd never known anywhere else, and didn't know if she ever wanted to. There was a pulse, a rhythm, that she didn't know if she could live without. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't know that she had almost passed Soris until he reached out and touched her arm.

"Cousin? Is something wrong?" She shook her head and looked up at her cousin.

"No, I'm sorry. Just thinking about something that Papa said is all." She smiled at him. "So, have you met her yet?" Soris nodded.

"Of course. Not all of us sleep in all day, you know." Soris teased, and Ildri pushed him playfully.

"So what's she like?" Ildri asked.

"She's not bad… could be worse. At least she's not like Elva." Soris said. Elva was another woman in the Alienage, bitter and cold-hearted. A scream cut through the air, and Ildri's head snapped towards the source of the sound. Nola, another young woman from the Alienage, was being pawed at by a human. Ildri hurried over just as Nola broke away from him.

"Come on, I just want to have a little fun." The man said, leering at Nola. Nola shuddered and the man laughed. "Look at the little whore! Shaking like a leaf…" Ildri felt Soris' hand come down on her shoulder.

"Ildri, I don't know if we should get ourselves involved-"

"One of us is going to get hurt if no one does anything." Ildri retorted.

"That doesn't mean it has to be you, though."

"Who else is going to do anything?" She asked, and when he didn't respond, Ildri stepped towards the human. Her skin crawled as his lecherous gaze fell on her.

"Aren't you a lovely little thing?" He slurred at her. The stench of alcohol wafted off of him, making Ildri want to retch.

"Leave. Before someone gets hurt." Ildri commanded, and he laughed.

"Look at it! Trying to tell me what to do!" Ildri moved just in time to miss being hit by small shards of the bottle her cousin had used to hit the man with. He collapsed, and Ildri suppressed a sudden urge to spit on him. One of the other men ran over and shouted at them.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"Encouraged a drunken sot to go and sleep it off?" Ildri asked.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life. This is the Arl of Denerim's son!"

"Well maybe you should take the spoiled brat home." Ildri snapped.

"Uppity little bitch… You'll regret this, mark my words." The two of them picked up the unconscious man and carried him out of the Alienage. Ildri turned to Shianni, who was far paler than usual.

"What have I done?" She asked. "Maker's breath… what if I just started the next Purge?" Ildri pulled her cousin into a tight embrace.

"You're kidding, right? Do you honestly think he's going to tell anyone about this? If word got out that an elven woman bottled him, he'd never live it down." Ildri reassured her.

"Do you really think so?" Shianni asked, and Ildri smiled.

"I'm sure of it. Now, why don't you go and clean yourself up? I promise we won't start without you."

"All right. I won't be long." Shianni squeezed Ildri for a moment before walking away.

"Does that sort of thing happen often?" An unfamiliar voice asked, and Ildri turned around. Two elves she didn't know were standing behind her.

"No, someone just started the party a little early." Soris said, then cleared his throat. "Ildri, this is my betrothed, Valora." The elven woman smiled at her. "This is Nelaros."

"It's good to finally meet you both." Ildri said warmly. She extended her hand to Nelaros and smiled.

"Yes, it is." Nelaros' hand was sweaty. "Are you nervous?" He asked, and Ildri shook her head. "I wish I could say the same."

"So…. You came from Highever?" Ildri asked him, hoping to calm his nerves.

"Y-yes, we both did. I was the blacksmith's apprentice, and I think Valora worked with a seamstress." Ildri nodded. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by Soris.

"Ildri, I need to borrow you for a moment." She knew by the tone of his voice that he thought there was something wrong. She looked up at her betrothed. _I just met the man, and now we're getting married? I wish there had been some time to get to know him better._

"All right. We won't be long." Ildri smiled at the pair one last time and walked after her cousin. She followed his gaze until it settled on another human, wandering the alienage. She gritted her teeth. _Haven't we had enough from the humans today?_

"I see you noticed him too. What do you think we should do?"

"We could get rid of him… permanently." She suggested, and Soris looked at her with fear in his eyes - a look she'd only ever seen in the eyes of elves, never in the eyes of a human. "I'm serious. I'm sick and tired of these shems." Soris swallowed and chuckled nervously before darting towards the human. She sighed and followed him. Her hatred for humans, she was sure, had started when she had discovered that her mother had been murdered by humans for no reason. And after working at the tavern for a few years, she had seen what happened sometimes to the unlucky girls who worked there. She'd been fondled more than a few times, but it had never gone any further than that. She shook her head and passed Soris, reaching the human first.

"Good morning. I've heard that you are to be married today." The human said. Ildri looked up at him, allowing her hatred to paint her face.

"Get out. Your kind are neither welcome nor wanted here." Soris sighed, but she ignored him.

"Do you intend to force me to leave?" The human asked.

"If that's what it comes to, then yes." Ildri growled.

"I understand your mistrust of humans. You can't have had a very pleasant life here." The human said.

"Your pity is also unwelcome." Ildri snapped. "Now what's it going to be? Leave on your own, or not?"

"Enough, child." Another voice said, and Ildri looked over at Valendrian, the elder of the Alienage.

"I am simply trying to make this shem leave, elder. I see no reason for him to be here." Ildri glared back up at the human.

"I agree, his presence is unexpected, though not as unwelcome as you say." Valendrian turned to the human and extended his hand, which the human accepted. "It has been some time, Duncan."

"I did not realize that he was a friend of yours, elder." Ildri said.

"I apologize for not being more forthcoming, but you didn't give me much of a chance." Duncan said, and Ildri shrugged.

"It appears that you have this matter well in hand. We will be waiting with the others." She hurried away, Soris in her wake.

"Well, that didn't go like you thought it would." Soris murmured. Ildri ignored him and took her place beside Nelaros. Soris shook his head and stood next to Valora. Nelaros looked down at her and touched her arm.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. This is supposed to be a happy time." She replied, and Nelaros took her hand. Valendrian finished his chat with Duncan then followed them onto the stage.

"Friends and family. We have come together today to celebrate not only this joining, but our bonds as a whole. We are a free people, but as you all know, this was not always so. The prophet of the Maker, Andraste, freed us from the bonds of slavery so long ago. As our community continues to grow, remember that our strength lies in our commitment to each other, as well as to our traditions." Valendrian nodded towards the priestess.

"Thank you, elder." She walked out to the center of the stage and turned to Ildri and the three other elves. "We shall begin. In the name of the Maker, in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I-" A sudden noise at the gates interrupted the priestess, and Ildri looked past the woman to see what had caused the commotion. Bile rose in her throat as she saw a contingent of armed men, with the lordling Shianni had hit leading them. She glanced over at her cousin, who had gone pale.

"Milord, this is quite unanticipated…" the priestess said.

"I apologize, Mother, for interrupting." The lordling said, smirking.

"Is there something that I may assist you with?" The priestess asked.

"Not you, but…" his eyes roamed over the elves assembled on the stage. "I believe that they may be of some use to me." He pushed past the priestess and onto the stage, ignoring her protests. "Let's see here…"

"Milord, what are you doing?" The priestess asked.

"Why, Mother, I'm hosting a party… and we need some female guests."

"I wonder why." Ildri asked loudly. "Maybe the shemlen women don't want anything to do with you either."

"What are you doing?" Nelaros whispered.

"Trying to save Shianni." She whispered back.

"Be quiet before your betters, whore." The lordling snapped.

"Betters? I see a little boy in a man's body. You must make your daddy so proud." Ildri taunted.

"We're taking that one," he said, pointing at Ildri, "the nervous whore, those two… find that red-haired bitch. The one that bottled me." Ildri stepped out, hoping to distract them.

"I'll kill you for this!" She shouted, and then her world turned black.

Ildri awoke with a groan and sat up. Suddenly woozy, she remembered the events that had filled her day thus far and was enraged. She put a hand to her head to ensure there was no bleeding. She was glad; she didn't want her dress stained with blood just yet.

"Ildri! Thank the Maker you're all right." She looked up into Shianni's hazel eyes and groaned again.

"Dammit. I was hoping they wouldn't find you." Ildri rubbed her head again. There was a small bump, but she didn't think she was concussed.

"They were adamant about having me here. I think they would have torn the place apart looking for me." Shianni said.

"That shem dies today." Ildri growled. Shianni helped her to her feet and Ildri looked around. They were locked in a small room and the doors were too thick to break through easily. All the women from the wedding party were there; Shianni, Valora, Nola, Salli, and herself. They all knew what was planned for them.

"If you fight, you doom us all." Salli said. "There's a chance that we might be able to go home after, if we don't fight."

"Do you... Not you, Valora, this is your first day here. But do you-" Ildri looked at the other three women, "-know any of the stories about this man?" When the other women were silent, she continued. "Vaughan Kendells is a sadistic son of a bitch. This isn't the first time he's taken elf women - just the first time he's done it so publicly." She sighed. "Do you remember Nesiara? She disappeared last summer, just after I started working at the tavern. They found her body three days later at the docks. She'd been abused, horribly, and then either they killed her when they were done with her, or she threw herself in the water." She looked each of the other women in the eyes. "The last place she'd been seen was doing a delivery to the Arl of Denerim's estate. Where we are now." This was met with more silence. "Now, you four can do whatever you want. I'm not going to tell you what to do. But I am going to tell you what I'm going to do." She thought about her mother. Was this why she had died? Something similar to this? Ildri didn't ever recall seeing her mother's body. "I am going to fight. I am going to fight until they kill me. I'd rather die than be used as a plaything, a toy, by a _human_." She spat out the last word with all the rage and disgust she could bring to bear. "And maybe it won't work. Maybe they'll tie me up and use me anyway. But I'll die knowing that I was strong. That I fought it as best as I could." Before anyone could respond a sudden noise outside the door drew their attention. Eight guards entered the small room, stinking of sweat. It made Ildri want to wretch.

"You all set for Lord Vaughan's party?" The one in the front leered. ." Leered the one in front. Nola, shy, quiet little Nola, launched herself at the human who'd spoken. Without hardly even glancing at her, he drew his sword and swung it lazily. Nola's hands went to her stomach and she fell to her knees as blood pooled on the floor. Ildri knelt and closed the girl's eyes.

"I can't believe you killed her!" Salli cried out. The man ignored her and assigned two guards to each woman until only Ildri was left.

"This one's the loudmouth." He said.

"I'll kill you, you know. For what you did to Nola." Ildri promised.

"Sure you will." He said, then turned to the other guard. "What do you say we have a little go at her first? Vaughan's going to be busy for a little while with the others."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The other replied. "Who goes first?"

"What do you think? I do, you lout. Hold her down." The guard said, gesturing in her direction.

"Oh, you're such a manly man. Scared of a little elf woman? Think you can't take her on by yourself?" Ildri goaded. "If you're scared of me, how in flames do you actually do your job?" The guard backhanded her, and she fell to the floor. _Just a little bit closer…_

"Andraste's flaming tits, he wasn't kidding." He waved the other guard away. "Show you who's scared…" He stepped towards her, and Ildri smirked, causing him to hit her again. "Don't know what the hell you're smiling about-" Once he was close enough, Ildri launched herself at the guard and drew his sword.

"I guess you should have been scared of me after all." Ildri said, then she attacked. It was two against one, but only one of them was armed. She quickly cut down the unarmed man so she could focus on the other guard. Just as she stepped towards him, a crossbow bolt pierced his thigh from behind. Ildri quickly slashed her stolen blade across his throat to stifle his scream, then turned towards the doorway. Soris stood there with a crossbow in hand.

"I guess you don't need rescuing after all." Soris quipped.

"Not me, but the others. And I don't know if I can do it all by myself." She replied. "Where'd you get weapons?"

"Duncan, the human Valendrian knows. Nelaros is waiting for us further down. We've got to get moving."

"Then let's go." They left the room and bumped into another elf, who gave them directions to where the other women were. The two of them met a few guards along the way, and Ildri threw herself into their midst, hacking and slashing at them. Her dress quickly darkened from the cream colour that it had been when she'd put it on to a dark crimson. Not all of the blood was human, however – her reckless charges had cost some of her own blood, as well. When the guards lay dead around her, Ildri panted heavily, regaining her breath.

"Ildri, are you going to be all right?" Soris asked softly.

"Not until I see that the others are safe." _And that the bastards who did this to us can't do it to anyone else._ Ildri poked around, making sure that she hadn't missed any guards. When she found none alive, she ran down the hall once more, Soris hot on her heels. They arrived at a door, and Soris' face split into a wide grin.

"I left Nelaros here. He wanted to stay and guard the hall." Soris threw the door open just to see Nelaros fall to the floor, laid open by one of the guards. They all had their backs to Ildri and Soris, so they had that advantage. Once the humans were dead on the floor, Ildri turned to Nelaros and found him still breathing. She knelt down and put his head in her lap.

"Got here... too late." He rattled, coughing up blood.

"No, you didn't." She reassured him. "You were able to save me, and we're going to save the others." He laughed grimly.

"I don't know anything about it, but I'm pretty sure you can't fix me now." She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. He reached into a pocket and pulled something out, pressing it into her hand. "I had hoped to put that on you earlier. I made it." Ildri looked down and saw a thin golden band. She slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful. And it fits perfectly. Thank you, Nelaros." He smiled red and breathed his last. She laid Nelaros down on the floor and closed his eyes. "Let's move. We have to get to the others before…" Ildri stopped, unable to continue speaking. Soris nodded and fell in behind her. All she could think about now was getting to the man who'd caused all this and putting an end to him. When she finally got to Vaughan, her dress bore hardly any resemblance to the one she'd put on that morning to be married. She kicked down the last door in the estate and saw Shianni on the floor, her dress torn and rumpled and her face bruised. Ildri felt a sudden surge of pride at her cousin. _If they got anything out of her, at least it wasn't freely._ When Vaughan turned to look at what was causing the commotion Ildri saw three bloody scratches down his face, and she smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Now, look..." was as far as Vaughan got before she burst into motion. Ildri attacked his companions first, trying to keep Vaughan alive as long as possible. He tried to sneak around her, but she noticed and slashed at his face with her dagger. Vaughan cried out and shrank away from her, his hands clamped over his face. Once she was finished with his companions, Ildri slowly approached the lordling and put her sword to the base of his throat. He took his hands from his face, revealing a large gash down the right side of his face. Ildri's blade had removed most of his right eye. "Look, I can give you money! Money enough to get out of Denerim, to leave this place behind! All I ask is that you let me live!" Ildri spoke over her shoulder to Soris.

"Soris, please take the ladies into the hallway and close the door. I'll catch up." Soris collected Salli and Valora, but Shianni refused to leave.

"No. I want to stay." Soris let her be and took the other two away.

"Are you sure, Shianni?" Ildri asked.

"I want to see this bastard die." Ildri nodded and returned her attention to the human, who was cowering in the corner.

"Please, I beg of you-" He began, but Ildri pressed the point of her sword against his throat.

"My friends are dead and my life is in tatters because of you and your kin. I have nothing to lose, but you still possess your other eye." Shianni had come up behind her now.

"Give me the knife." Shianni ordered. Ildri shook her head.

"No. I won't do that to you." Ildri said. Shianni glared up at her, but Ildri ignored it.

She slashed the dagger down the other side of his face, ruining the left eye, then leaned close and whispered in his ear. "The only reason that your death is not lasting any longer is because I have to get the others out of here. Be grateful for that, human." And with that, she pushed her sword through his throat until it came out the other side. Shianni moved away and retched in the corner while Ildri cleaned her blades. They silently rejoined the others and took the alleys towards the alienage.

Valendrian and the Duncan were at the gates when they arrived, as well as numerous other elves.

"Is everyone all right? Where is Nola?" Valendrian asked.

"She was the first to fall." Ildri replied, and Valendrian sighed.

"Salli, Valora, please take Shianni home. She needs to rest." When the other women had left, Valendrian turned to Ildri. "I don't even know what to ask you." He sighed and shook his head.

"You don't need to ask. I'll tell you. Soris and Nelaros came to rescue us, I killed a lot of guards, we found Nelaros, who died, killed more guards, and eventually found and killed that bastard and his two cronies."

"Then it's likely that the guards are already coming." Duncan said.

"Why has it come to this…?" Valendrian murmured, and Ildri turned to Soris.

"Give me the crossbow." He didn't ask why, he simply handed it over. "Now get out of sight. There's a bit of blood on you, but not as much as on me." He opened his mouth to argue, and she pushed him. "No arguing, Soris! NOW!" He didn't go very far, but he was out of the direct line of sight. She handed Duncan his crossbow and he put it away just before the guards came through the gate.

"Valendrian, we need to have a chat." The captain called out.

"I don't think that will be necessary, ser." Ildri said, stepping forward.

"So you know what we're here for." He said, taking in her blood-soaked dress.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that it might be about what happened at the Arl of Denerim's estate today."

"Where are your accomplices?" He demanded, looking around the Alienage.

"I am the only elf guilty of murder today." Ildri informed him.

"And I'm the King of Antiva."

"We're not all as helpless as you like to believe." Ildri met his eyes, daring him to challenge her again. He merely shook his head.

"You've done the Alienage a service by stepping forward. I won't lie, you're in for some tough times, but you've got nerves of silverite." Raising his voice, he addressed the others. "This elf will be taken into custody to await the Arl's return." The captain took a pair of shackles from another guard and stepped towards Ildri. Before she could take a single step, Duncan put a hand on her arm.

"Captain, I need to have a word with you."

"You've run roughshod over the law in this city once already, Warden. You planning on doing it again or something?" The captain asked gruffly, glaring at the other man.

"Actually… yes. I invoke the Right of Conscription." Duncan said, and the captain's brow furrowed.

"You'd best not make a habit of this, Warden." The captain warned him. "If she's still here tomorrow, I'm locking her up."

"I understand, captain." Duncan replied, and the guard captain left, taking his men with him.

"Okay… does someone want to explain to me what just happened?" Ildri asked. "Elves can't fight in the King's army, everyone knows that."

"I have recruited you into the Grey Wardens. We don't have much time, I need to get you out of Denerim before the sun sets. Make your goodbyes and meet me back here soon." Duncan explained, and Ildri frowned.

"What if I don't want to be a Grey Warden?" She asked.

"I didn't offer this out of pity. That is something Grey Wardens cannot afford to have. I offer because I see that you are a fine warrior, and a capable young woman. I don't care that you're an elf, I care that you can get the job done." Duncan replied curtly.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter." Valendrian said. "The guards will be coming back to make sure that you have left, and if you haven't, I don't know what they'll do. To you, or to the rest of us."

"Fine. I'll be back shortly." Duncan pulled a bundle out of his pack and offered it to her.

"What makes you think I want charity?" Ildri spat.

"It's not charity. It's regulation. All recruits receive a set of armor. That is, unless you _want_ to go traipsing through the woods in a blood-soaked dress."

"All right, I'll take the damn armor." Ildri snapped, and accepted the parcel. "I'll be back shortly." _I don't want to leave. This is my home, everything I've ever known. _ She looked up and caught sight of Soris and ran over to him.

"Ildri! Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't want to know where I'd be if you hadn't stuck up for me." Ildri pushed aside her emotions for now, Soris wasn't the one to talk to about them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ildri replied, trying to act normal. _I don't think I know what 'normal' is anymore._ "Anyway, I'm leaving. That guy Duncan is taking me off to be a Grey Warden." Soris' eyes widened.

"Really? Wow! I didn't know that elves _could_ join them. I thought it was like the King's army."

"Well, apparently they're not as picky." Ildri said. "I can't stay long. I have to see Papa and Shianni before I leave." Soris reached over and pulled Ildri into his arms.

"I'll miss you. Good luck out there, cousin." Ildri pulled away and walked across the Alienage to her home. _This might be the last time... No, don't think like that. _Everyone she spoke to was giving her gentle encouragement in the best way they knew how. She saw her father and ran into his embrace.

"Papa..." She murmured. She wanted to tell him everything - her fears, her doubts... but he spoke first.

"Ildri... Your mother... she would be so happy right now. Happy that you got out of the alienage more so than the circumstances that surrounded it, but I think you understand what I mean." She nodded. It didn't look like she could talk to him, either. "The girls brought Shianni here, if you want to see her." Ildri nodded.

"That was supposed to be the next stop, Papa." They looked at each other for a moment, tears in both of their eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye." Cyrion said quietly.

"Not for forever. I'll see you again, Papa. I promise." Cyrion nodded numbly, and Ildri walked into the house behind him. Salli had gone home, but Valora was still there with Shianni.

"We heard that you're leaving." Valora said.

"Good news travels fast, I guess." Ildri quipped, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you properly earlier, so I'd like to do it now. Thank you, so very much for what you did for us today. I don't care what the others think of it, I think it was the only decision to be made." Ildri nodded. "I'll give the two of you some time alone." Ildri watched for the other woman to leave before approaching Shianni. She was lying on a bed, her face washed. Her bruising would take some time to heal, but at least she was alive.

"How are you doing?" Ildri asked, and Shianni shrugged.

"The others think that I only got roughed up a little, but I'm sure that you know better." Ildri felt her anger grow, thankful that the shem who'd dared harm her cousin was dead. Shianni put her hand on Ildri's arm. "I took some of your advice… that's why…" she gestured lamely towards her face.

"I know you did. I just wish that I'd gotten there faster."

"I know that you got there as fast as you can. And nobody's blaming you for what happened. If anything, I'm going to be blamed for hitting him with that flaming bottle. And also-" Shianni paused, catching Ildri's eyes. "-thank you for not giving me that knife." Ildri embraced her cousin, holding her close. Shianni had only caught onto part of what was bothering her, but she didn't want to burden the other woman more than she already was. Shianni kissed her cheek before releasing her. "I'd appreciate it if the others didn't catch on to exactly what happened in there."

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm leaving, remember?" Ildri reminded her.

"That's right. Valora mentioned that, but to be honest, the sound of her voice kind of annoys me already. So I just blocked it out." Ildri smiled.

"I'll miss you. Take care of yourself, Shianni. Get better."

"I will. I love you too, Ildri. Don't get stabbed." Ildri chuckled and stood from the bed. She quickly changed into the Warden Recruit armor, then headed back to Duncan.


	2. Chapter 2

**It didn't make much sense to me that Duncan would go to Denerim to get Daveth, take him to Ostagar, and then return if a person chose the City Elf origin. So, they all get to travel together. **

**Thank you to Bluble and premiumfanfiction for the faves/follows/reviews. **

**On another note, it's unlikely that I'll be popping chapters out this quickly all the time. **

Ildri wasn't the only recruit that Duncan had picked up in Denerim. There was a human man named Daveth that was also coming with them. Daveth was a pickpocket, and apparently in a lot of trouble with the city guard. The Guard Captain's comment about 'running roughshod over the law' made more sense now, knowing this. Daveth had been alternating between outrageously flirting with her and trying to figure out where he'd seen her before since they'd set out. Ildri merely ignored him, hoping that he'd lose interest and leave her alone. Duncan had tried to get him to leave her alone, but Ildri had glared daggers at him. _I don't need an old shem to fight my battles for me._ Apparently he'd gotten the message, because he hadn't tried again. When they set up camp that night, Ildri was at a bit of a loss. She'd never slept under the stars before, and was loathe to ask for help. So when Duncan offered to put up the tents if she and Daveth collected wood and cooked the meal, she immediately offered her cooking services. Daveth collected the wood and started the fire, and Ildri began cooking. After the meal, Daveth approached her again.

"I think I've figured it out. You used to work in that tavern in Denerim, near the Alienage." Ildri ignored him and continued to clean from after the meal. "It's not polite to ignore people, you know." Daveth put his hand on her shoulder, and Ildri had a knife at his throat a second later.

"You will keep your filthy hands off me, unless you want them removed. Are we clear?"

"C-crystal." He stammered, and Ildri sheathed her knife. Daveth quickly backed away, and didn't speak to her beyond necessities afterwards.

They kept us this pattern for the time it took to reach Ostagar – Duncan set up tents, Ildri cooked and cleaned, and Daveth took care of the fire. Ildri didn't like to be placed into a typical 'woman' job, but she had no outdoorsy skills, and she was determined to carry her own weight. It took them four days to reach Ostagar, and it was unlike anything Ildri had ever seen before. The ruins had obviously been majestic at one time, but that had been many years ago. The old fortress was quite literally falling to pieces. Large chunks of stone were missing, and more littered the ground.

"I'm not an expert on battle, but it seems rather stupid to me to fight in a place that looks like it's about to fall on one's head." Ildri said to Duncan.

"It does look that way, but Ostagar has held for over a thousand years, and seen more than its fair share of blood. It is an excellent defensive position –" Ildri pointed at a wall, where a large section near the bottom had collapsed and left a gaping hole.

"Seems to me that your 'defensive position' may need some repairs." Ildri said blandly. Duncan frowned at the hole.

"It would seem that you are correct. Cailan was supposed to be making sure things like this were being taken care of… what is that boy up to?" Ildri smirked and left the Warden to his ruminations. Not long afterwards, they came across a group of people. A tall blonde man saw them and waved.

"King Cailan. I didn't expect you to greet me at the door." Duncan said when they reached the other group.

"And I didn't expect you to take this long." Cailan replied.

"I was recruiting. You knew this." Duncan gestured to Ildri and Daveth.

"Ah! More Grey Wardens!" _Maker, he sounds like a child on Satinalia. _"And who might you be?"

"My name's Daveth, m'lord." Daveth sketched a bow towards Cailan.

"Ildri." She said curtly. Duncan subtly shook his head at her, but she pretended not to notice.

"An elf!" _No shit. You want a flaming hero cookie now?_ "Are you from an Alienage?"

"Elves aren't welcome anywhere else. But to be particular, the one in Denerim."

"I come from Denerim as well!" Cailan exclaimed. Ildri widened her eyes in mock-surprise.

"Oh, does that mean that the big palace belongs to you?" She asked sarcastically, but Cailan didn't pick up on it.

"Could you tell me some of what the Alienage is like? My guards won't allow me to go there." Cailan said, and Ildri raised a brow.

"I thought you were the king."

"Of course I'm the king!" Cailan said loudly.

"Then why do you let your guards tell you what to do?" She asked. Cailan's brow furrowed as he searched for an answer.

"You didn't answer my question." He replied lamely.

"The Alienage is dirty, people are almost always sick, some people freeze or starve to death in the winter, and humans treat us like dirt. In fact, there was an incident with a group of humans the day I left. I killed them for kidnapping my friends, and raping my cousin. Satisfied?" Cailan's jaw dropped.

"You… what?" Before Ildri could say anything else, Duncan spoke up.

"Ildri, that is quite enough. Your Majesty, I apologize for her. She does not think highly of humans."

"I see that." Cailan replied.

"Go into the camp, Ildri. I don't care what you do, just don't leave. I'll have need of you later." Duncan ordered, and Ildri walked off.

"Do you have any word from Redcliffe?" Cailan said, and Ildri didn't hear Duncan's response. _If that idiot is the king, I fear for what might happen to Ferelden. Hopefully, someone else is actually giving the orders and he's just a figurehead._ She made her way across the bridge, ignoring the humans who called out to her on the way by. She looked around the camp. It was nearly as busy as Denerim was. She felt tears threaten to pour and shook her head. She had to be strong. There was a sick mabari hound, and she promised the kennel master that if she went into the forest she'd keep an eye out for the flowers he wanted. Ildri found a man in a cage, with a guard standing nearby. He told her that he'd been caught sneaking around the camp, and that he had a key to give her if she'd only give him some food.

"What does a dead man need food for?" Ildri laughed, and slid a blade between his ribs. She picked up the key from the bottom of the cage, then wiped her blade off on the dead man's clothes.

"Hey, what's all this about?" The guard asked, stepping towards her. "Just cause you're a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can go around killing people all the time. Explain yourself!" Ildri paused a moment before answering. _He thinks I'm a Warden. I wonder how much I can get away with?_

"He was sentenced to death, and I came to carry it out." Ildri lied easily.

"Usually we do hangings or the like…" The guard said, scratching his head.

"It was decided that we shouldn't make a public spectacle out of it, so as not to take time away from battle preparations."

"That makes sense. All right, then." The guard nodded, and Ildri left. _I can't believe that worked._ Ildri waited until she was out of sight of the guard before she giggled. She found the quartermaster, who assumed she was a servant. After disillusioning him of that impression, he was more than willing to do business with her. She wandered further up from the quartermaster, and saw something that confused her. There was a _man_ in a _dress_. She watched as a young man walked up to him.

"I have a message for you." He said, and the dress-wearing-man glowered at him.

"What in Thedas do you want now? I'm quite busy, as you well know."

"The Revered Mother would like to see you."

"The king ordered me to help you Wardens, so that is what I will do. Harassing me will do no good." Dress-man snarled.

"Yes, because you're being so polite." Quipped the blonde.

"Sarcasm will not help either." _If looks could kill, I think Blondie would be lying on the ground right about now._

"Oh, and I thought we were getting along." Blondie mock-pouted. Dress-man threw his hands in the air and sighed.

"If it will mean that you leave me alone, I'll go see the woman. Get out of my way." He pushed Blondie out of his path and stalked off. Ildri giggled, then saw that Blondie was staring at her. She immediately stiffened and let her smirk fall from her face. Blondie walked over to her, and Ildri felt her lip curl as he drew closer.

"Hello. Are you looking for something?" He asked.

"Who says I have to be?" She replied.

"No one. I was just curious, I wanted to know if I could help. That's all." Ildri's eyes narrowed as she studied Blondie. "Who are you here with?"

"I'm here to become a Warden." She said. _Maybe he'll leave me alone if he thinks he'll get in trouble for harassing me…._ He smiled broadly at her.

"You must be one of Duncan's new recruits! My name is Alistair. I'm the junior Gray Warden." He looked around. "Did Duncan send you?"

"No. he just told me to 'go to the camp'. I think I might have offended the boy king's delicate sensibilities." Ildri sneered.

"Well, Cailan's our most vocal supporter, so pissing him off isn't a good plan. I tend to bite my tongue around him." Alistair said. "Hurts like hell, but I don't want to anger Duncan."

"Why not?" Ildri asked. "Does he get angry often?"

"Not at all. I think it's more that I don't want to disappoint him. Duncan rescued me from an awful, boring life at the Chantry as a Templar."

"You were a Templar?"

"Not a full Templar. Almost, though. Duncan had to use the Right of Conscription, because the Revered Mother didn't want to let me go."

"He had to do the same with me." Ildri said, startling herself. _Why am I sharing personal information with a shem? What's wrong with me?_ Before Alistair could ask more about that, Daveth walked up.

"Well, at least I don't have to go all over camp. I already talked to the knight, he should be over with Duncan right now. We're supposed to head over too." Daveth informed them. Ildri was grateful for the interruption and quickly walked away from the men.

It didn't take Ildri long to find Duncan. He was standing beside a fire, just past the kennels.

"It's good that you're here first." Duncan told her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked, although she suspected she knew.

"You shouldn't speak to Cailan the way you did. He is the king of Ferelden."

"He's not my king. He's done nothing for me, or my people." Ildri replied.

"You are a citizen of Ferelden, therefore he is your king."

"I seem to recall you calling him 'that boy' earlier." Ildri said, and Duncan frowned.

"But I was respectful to him. Just because I might not agree with everything that he does, doesn't mean that I have to be rude to him."

"Well, technically I wasn't rude to him." She pointed out.

"Although that is true, you shouldn't get used to getting away with talking like that to nobles. You are still an elf, and many humans look down on them, much to my regret." Duncan said, and Ildri raised a brow.

"What would a human care for the elves?"

"Most humans look and see only what they want to. They don't see that the elves aren't receiving basic rights. They don't see how bad things actually are in the Alienages."

"And humans like it that way." Ildri retorted.

"Not all humans." He said gently. He looked up as someone approached the fire. "Ah, yes. Ildri, this is Ser Jory, one of the other recruits." She merely shrugged as he joined her and Duncan at the fire.

"Duncan, surely this elf is not coming with us." Jory said. "Elves are not meant to fight alongside humans." Ildri swept her leg behind the knight's, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Why don't you try-" Jory punched her in the jaw, sending her backwards. He pushed himself off the ground and drew his greatsword. Ildri smiled and drew her blades.

"Both of you, stand down!" Duncan ordered. Ildri glanced at Duncan, and Jory took advantage of this to press his attack. He rushed towards her, his blade raised over his head. Ildri rolled out of the way and circled behind him. Jory was far slower than she was, but still his blade touched the ground barely a moment after she'd moved. He rushed at her again, and she tossed a handful of dirt into his eyes. He tried to rub the dirt out of his eyes, but while wearing his gauntlets it was nearly impossible. She ran up to him and jumped, using her weight to send him to the ground once more. He tried pushing her off, but she pinned him to the ground and put her knife to his throat. "Why don't you try saying that again?" Ildri snarled.

"That wasn't a fair fight." Jory spluttered.

"Nothing in life is _fair,_ idiot." Ildri removed the blade and stood. "Best you learn that now." Jory got off the ground and took off his gauntlets to wipe the dirt from his face. He didn't say a word, but glared at her balefully.

"Are the two of you finished?" Duncan growled, and Ildri nodded.

"Does that mean it's safe to come closer?" She heard Daveth ask. She looked towards him, and saw that he was standing a few feet off with Alistair.

"For now it is." Ildri told him.

"I take it this means you are all ready to go? And that we are all finished riling up the mages, Alistair?" Duncan asked, looking at the man in question. Alistair blushed slightly.

"I wasn't harassing him…." He began, but Duncan cut him off.

"We cannot afford to slight anyone, especially with a Blight looming on Ferelden's doorstep." Duncan said, and Alistair nodded. "The four of you are headed out into the Korcari Wilds. Each recruit is to collect a vial of darkspawn blood to bring back with them."

"What for?" Ildri asked.

"I cannot tell you at this time. All I can tell you is that they are necessary for what is to come." Seeing that the others had no questions, he continued. "There is something else I'd like you to do while you're out there. At one point, there was a Grey Warden outpost here, and there was some important paperwork that was left behind. I'd like for you to retrieve them, if you can."

"What kind of paperwork?" Ildri asked.

"Old treaties. They allow us to call upon certain groups in times of a Blight. It would be nice to have something to remind people of promises they have made, in case they have forgotten."

"And if they are no longer there?" She pressed, and Duncan sighed.

"If they are not there, then nothing is to be done for it." He turned to Alistair. "Watch over them. Be swift, and be safe."

"We will, Duncan." Alistair promised.

Ildri was in the rear, watching the men she was with. Jory was a bigoted fool, and Alistair was quite naïve, but Daveth seemed to have a decent head on his shoulders. _For a shem, anyway. _She spotted one of the flowers that the kennel master had asked after, and walked over to retrieve it.

"We're supposed to stick together!" Alistair called out to her, but she ignored him. It appeared that he actually was paying attention to her. She carefully stowed the flower in her pack and rejoined the group. Alistair looked at her curiously. "I didn't take you for the 'flowers type' of girl."

"It's not for me, idiot. It's medicine for the dogs." She retorted hotly. Before he could reply, another voice called out.

"Help…me…." The men rushed off towards the source of the voice, and Ildri followed more slowly. There was a wounded man lying in the pathway. "We were ambushed by the 'spawn… they came right out of the ground, out of the shadows, like demons." He explained. The man appeared to be running a fever, and his eyes were bloodshot with dark rings around them. She could smell his blood mixed with a sickening stench, and instinctively knew that he wasn't long for this world. Ildri knelt down beside him, and he looked up towards her. "Please… make the pain stop."

"Maker guide your soul." She whispered, and cut his throat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alistair shouted. "We could have helped him!"

"He was in pain! Are you blind?" She shouted right back. "He was _begging_ me to make the pain stop."

"That doesn't mean killing him!"

"Usually, it does. I've seen people in that kind of pain before. I've seen people who were that far gone. There is nothing left to do at that point, save let them make peace with the Maker. What I did was a mercy."

"Fine. But from now on, you clear things with me before you do them. Understood?" Alistair crossed his arms and drew up to his full height, apparently trying to be intimidating. Ildri walked over to him and glared up at him.

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially not _shemlen._" She growled, and Alistair flinched. "Now, let's get moving. I want to be back before nightfall." She stalked away, leaving him and the others no choice but to follow. They found a few other bodies, and Ildri sighed as she noticed that they were carrying letters. "You. Come here." Ildri said to Alistair. She thrust the pages towards him.

"What?" He asked, looking at her in confusion.

"I can't read." She admitted through gritted teeth. "What does it say?" He accepted the papers without comment and looked over them.

"This one mentions a lock box that he wants returned to his wife in case of his death… and this one has clues to guide someone to a cache of items."

"All right. Where are they?" Alistair guided them towards the lock box's location first. In a nearby chest Ildri found a book, and Alistair informed her that it provided directions to yet another cache of items. Ildri collected more of the medicinal flowers on their journey through the Wilds, as well as stopping by both caches. They finally found the ruins where the outpost had stood, but they only found an old, rotting, empty chest. "Well, shit." Ildri grumbled.

"My, my. What have we here?" Ildri spun around, drawing her blades. A dark-haired woman had seemingly appeared out of thin air behind them, and was slowly approaching. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

"And if we are neither?" Ildri asked slowly, and the woman scoffed.

"Then you are either fools, or lying." The woman walked up to Ildri, then past her. The woman's golden eyes rested on her for a moment, and Ildri felt a chill run down her spine. _I've never seen anyone with eyes like that… what is this woman?_ Ildri turned as the woman walked past the men and went to lean on what may have once been a pillar, but it was hard to tell. "I have followed you for some time, you know. 'Tis uncommon that there are visitors here, and I was intrigued. You make your way into my territory, killing as you please, pillaging and plundering as you go. Now, you wander deep into the heart of the forest, with no seeming purpose. What am I to make of that?"

"She looks Chasind." Alistair said quietly. "There may be others nearby." Apparently he wasn't quiet enough, for the woman laughed.

"You fear a trap? An ambush? You fear the barbarians, that they may swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair said wryly.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds!" Daveth nearly shrieked. _There goes my smart-shem theory._

"Do you believe every tall tale your mother told you as a child?" Ildri asked scathingly. "Or just enough to make you look like an idiot?" The woman smirked at Ildri.

"Women do not know fear like little boys do. Tell me, then, what is your name?"

"Ildri. And you?"

"I am called Morrigan." Morrigan nodded her head towards the old chest. "I take it, then, that your search was fruitless?"

"What do you know about it?" Ildri demanded.

"I know that the chest has lain empty for years. I know that it once contained documents of some value to the Grey Wardens. But I am curious as to why they were abandoned here, for they seem to be of great import."

"You took them!" Alistair shouted. "Those documents are not yours. They belong to the Grey Wardens, and I demand that you give them to us!"

"Alistair, shut up." Ildri sighed. "Yelling and demanding things isn't going to help."

"'Twould be wise to listen to her. She appears to be the only one with a level head amongst you." Morrigan said, a smile upon her lips. "I may be able to help. But 'twas not I who removed your precious papers."

"But you know who did." Ildri supplied. "And you know where they are."

"Correct on both accounts." The woman smiled. "Your so-called thief was my mother. I may take you to her, if you wish."

"That would be best." Ildri nodded.

"That might-" Alistair began, and Ildri spun to face him. "Alistair, if I wanted your two coppers' worth, I'll ask for it. Until then, shut your flaming mouth. Are we clear?" The elf met the eyes of the men following her, and one by one, they looked away. "Good." She turned back to Morrigan, who was chuckling. "Take us to your mother."

Ildri followed the mystery woman closely, and she assumed that the men followed her in turn. She hadn't bothered to look, she was focusing her thoughts on this woman. Ildri herself had no skills in tracking, so she couldn't say for sure whether the woman had been following them, but between the three men she'd thought that they might have been able to tell whether or not they had a tail. If one of them had, they'd failed to mention it. Ildri shook her head and went back to studying Morrigan. The woman walked with an easy grace, and with the assurance of a person who knew where they were going. Ildri had never met a human woman who wasn't a snobby bitch, so she had nothing else to compare her to. It didn't take long to arrive at their destination – a small hut in the heart of the forest, with an old woman standing outside.

"Mother, we have guests." Morrigan announced.

"Yes, girl. Come closer." The woman commanded. Morrigan led the group to the hut, and then stood behind her mother. Ildri rested one hand on her blade, and put the other on her hip. The old woman smirked. "Expecting trouble, are we?"

"I always expect trouble. Sometimes, I'm happily surprised." Ildri told her, and the woman cackled. The elf shivered in spite of herself. "Morrigan said you have something for me."

"Did she now?" The woman raised her brow. "And what might that be?"

"I think you know. You live in the Wilds, you must have noticed the creatures passing through. That means you know, or can at least guess, who and what we are."

"And what if I said I had no idea what you were speaking of?"

"Then I'd tell you to stop acting the fool. It's beneath you, and it insults my intelligence." The woman smiled.

"You are Grey Wardens then, or at least recruits. I have the treaties that you were no doubt sent to collect. Before you begin to berate me, I'll have you know that the chest's seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." The woman handed Ildri an old-fashioned leather envelope, and Ildri looked inside. She had no idea what they said, but the papers looked very official.

"I appreciate your cooperation." Ildri said, placing the envelope in her pack. "And now, we must be off."

"Hmph. Not quite what I expected." The woman groused, crossing her arms.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked. He might have queried further, but Ildri's glare quieted him.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool." The woman said.

"Alistair, maybe you should use the brain you're supposedly carrying around." Ildri said, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked.

"She had the Grey Warden treaties. Of _course_ she expected Grey Wardens to come looking for them." Ildri told him, and he blushed.

"Ha! And humans believe that elves are fools." Morrigan's mother laughed. "Humans are wrong about a great many things."

"You speak of humans like you're not one of them." Ildri said cautiously.

"An open mind. Very quick. But I shan't be telling you all of my secrets, girl. Morrigan doesn't even know them all." The woman shook her head in the direction they'd come from. "Off with you, now. And tell your Wardens that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"I'm sure they'll be willing to jump all over any advice given by an elf, no matter the source." Ildri said wryly, and the old woman waved her hand in dismissal.

"That is no fault of yours, child. Morrigan, see that they do not get lost." The woman turned and went into the hut, leaving them with her daughter.

Morrigan led them back to where she'd first found them, and left without saying a word. She quickly disappeared back into the forest without a trace. The three recruits and the Warden returned to the camp in almost complete silence. Thankfully, there were no more darkspawn in that part of the woods, and they were able to return to the camp just as the sun was setting. Ildri broke off from the group to take the flowers she'd collected to the kennel master, then went to Duncan's campfire. Alistair was telling Duncan about Morrigan and her mother.

"I think that they're apostate mages." Alistair concluded.

"So long as you have the treaties, I could care less about people living in the Wilds. If they've survived this long against the 'spawn, do you honestly think a half-dozen Templars would even faze them?" Duncan's gaze fell on Ildri. "Alistair told me about the man you met." Ildri glared over at the blonde man. _Really? That's __**so**__ mature, Alistair. _"I wanted to thank you for ending his suffering." Ildri's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the older man. _That's not what I expected to hear._ "That scouting band had been missing for nearly a day now. If the man was going to be saved, he would have needed treatment within the first few hours."

"I… um… you're welcome, I guess." Ildri murmured.

"Now, on to business. Ildri, I'd like for you to hold on to those treaties for now. I've been preparing things while you were away, and we are ready, now that you are here."

"What exactly does the Joining entail?" Jory asked, and Duncan sighed.

"It's not an easy task you're facing. The powers that be may demand your price now, or not. Your safety is not guaranteed."

"When is it ever?" Ildri asked. "Come on, then. I'd like to have it done."

"As you will, then. Alistair, take them to the old temple." Duncan took the vials of blood and left them in Alistair's care. He led them across the camp to where Ildri had first seen him.

"I had no idea that becoming a Grey Warden would be so dangerous." Jory murmured.

"Being a Grey Warden is dangerous, so why would becoming one be any less so?" Daveth asked the knight.

"I have a wife at home, with a child on the way. Why did they not tell me? Why does no one know?"

"Yes, because that would make a wonderful recruitment slogan, now wouldn't it." Daveth scoffed. "'Join the Grey Wardens! Sorry, but we can't tell you whether or not you'll survive making it in, but why not come along anyway?'"

"This is not fair!" The knight complained.

"She was right, you know." Daveth said. "Ildri. Nothing in life is ever fair. If it were, the darkspawn probably wouldn't be here." _That's the last thing I __**ever**__ expected to hear from a shem. Admitting that an elf was right? The whole world must be coming to an end._

"They could have at least warned us. I would not have come had I known I might not return to Helen."

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything? Even if you became a Warden, you'd have no life with her. Grey Wardens renounce their former lives. They never return to their families, to live out a normal life." Daveth told the knight.

"But-"

"Stow it, will you?" Ildri snapped. "I'm sick of listening to you bitch and whine." Jory frowned at her.

"That is not the way an elf should speak to a human."

"I don't think the Wardens care one way or another about humans versus elves. We're all equals. Now shut the hell up before I make you." Ildri walked away from the group to study the statues lining the small area. She was trying to figure out what exactly they were supposed to be when Duncan arrived.

"And so, we come to the Joining." He was carrying a large goblet, and walked past them all to place it on a small table. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint." Ildri suddenly felt slightly ill, thinking of the stench those creatures' blood carried.

"We are going to drink their blood. The blood of those… abominations?" Jory finally managed to say, and Duncan nodded.

"As we have done before you, and as all Grey Wardens before us have. This is the key to our victory. This is how we defeat the darkspawn." He gestured towards the goblet.

"Grey Wardens are immune to the darkspawn taint. We gain the ability to sense the darkspawn, and with that, to slay the Archdemon."

""We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been spoken since the first." Duncan looked at Alistair. "If you would?" Alistair nodded and lowered his head as though in prayer.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you." He raised his head and looked to Duncan. The older Warden picked up the goblet.

"Step forward, Daveth." The thief stepped bravely towards Duncan and accepted the goblet, raising it to drink. He handed it back to Duncan, who then took a step back. He opened his mouth to presumably make a witty comment, but Ildri never found out. Daveth clutched at his head and cried out in pain, falling to his knees. He began to cough and spit up a thick, black liquid. He looked up once more, and Ildri saw that his eyes were rolled into the back of his head so that only the whites were showing. "I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan murmured, but she didn't think the dying man heard him. Daveth's coughing stopped, and he fell to the ground. Duncan turned to Jory.

"I… I will not! I have a wife! Had I but known…"

"You were warned, Jory." Duncan told the knight. "I told you that you would be unable to return. But you were blinded by thoughts of glory. This is no fault of mine." Jory growled and drew his blade, and Duncan's followed soon after. "You have a choice. You can drink, and have a chance to live. Or you can die right now." The knight's only response was to rush towards the older man, swinging his blade. Duncan parried the first blow, and the second. Ildri drew her blade, ready to rush to Duncan's aid if need be. _Duncan's the first decent shem I've ever met. He's not dying now._ Ildri didn't have to worry – the skirmish was short-lived, and Duncan's blade slid through Jory's ribs, piercing his heart. Duncan withdrew his blade and Jory's lifeless body hit the ground. After cleaning his blade, the Warden turned to Ildri. Before he could speak, Ildri took the goblet from his hands and drank deeply. The liquid burned as it poured down her throat. It was easily the most vile-tasting substance she had ever tasted. Ildri lowered the goblet and swayed, waiting to see what would happen. _Will I die, screaming, like Daveth?_ The greatest pain Ildri had ever felt before blossomed behind her eyes. The goblet fell from her hands, and she pressed her hands to her head in an attempt to stop the pain. Ildri fell to her knees, grinding her teeth to keep from crying out. "…you are a Grey Warden." Duncan's voice boomed above her, but she didn't care. An unearthly cry filled her ears, and her pain was momentarily forgotten as a large creature flew past her. She watched it land and turn to face her.

—**ANOTHER SOUL DOOMED TO SERVE MY GOALS IN THE END—**

The voice reverberated through her body, and she did scream now. The creature was a dragon.

—**JUST LIKE THE OTHERS – IN CYCLES PAST THE NEW-DOOMED WERE FOREWARNED—**

_A flaming dragon is talking to me. _The voice laughed, and the sound grated against Ildri's ears.

—**NO MERE DRAGON AM I, NEW-DOOMED – I AM URTHEMIEL—**

The beast tilted its head, apparently studying her.

—**YOU ARE DIFFERENT – YOU ARE SIMILAR TO THE LAST ONE TO AVOID SERVICE TO US— **

It turned its head away for a moment, sensing something that the elf could not. When it looked back, she was certain it was smiling.

—**WE SHALL MEET AGAIN, NEW-DOOMED—**

It launched from its perch, quickly leaving her in clouds of dirt and dust stirred up from its wings. As the creature drew further away, Ildri felt her energy leave. She closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to rest.

Ildri woke to see the stars gazing down at her. She felt something odd in her mouth, and raised her trembling hands to her face. It was a stick wrapped in leather.

"Merely a precaution. Some recruits have seizures while they're out." Ildri tilted her head and saw Duncan standing over her.

"How long was I out?" She asked hoarsely. Duncan offered her a water pouch, and she sat up and drank greedily.

"A few hours. It's nearing midnight." He replied once she'd drunk her fill.

"Is that normal?"

"It's not common, no. It's usually no more than an hour." Duncan crouched beside her. "I also noticed that you had a far… stronger… reaction to the Joining than most. What do you remember?"

"A dragon." She whispered.

"Nightmares and visions are to be expected. The dragon you saw was most likely the Archdemon, the leader of the darkspawn horde."

"He called himself Urthemiel."

"You understood it?" Duncan asked sharply, and Ildri nodded. "What did it say?" Ildri recounted what she'd seen, and Duncan frowned.

"What did he mean? 'Similar to the last one to avoid service'?" Ildri asked. Duncan sighed and sat on the ground.

"It was likely referring to Garahel. He was an elf, like yourself."

"What happened to him?"

"He killed the fourth Archdemon. He did not survive."

"So he 'avoided service' by dying." Ildri's eyes widened and she looked up at Duncan. "What did you do to me?"

"It was not because of death that Garahel avoided this 'service', but because of how he died. He died in killing the Archdemon, stopping the darkspawn in their tracks."

"What happens to the Wardens that don't kill Archdemons?" Duncan remained silent. "Maker's blood, Duncan, talk to me!"

"You're a little young to be using such language, aren't you?" He chided gently.

"Don't change the subject." Ildri growled.

"I'm afraid that-"

"If you tell me that you're not going to tell me, I am going to be pissed."

"All I was going to say is that you should get some proper rest before we go into a full-length discussion. Give your body some time to recuperate, as well as your mind. You'll feel better in the morning, and you can better think of any questions you might have for me. Some, you may even be able to answer yourself." Ildri glared up at him, but she could tell that there were no more answers to be had that night.

"Fine. Where's my tent?" Ildri rose shakily to her feet.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" Duncan put his hand on her shoulder, but Ildri shrugged it off. "Very well. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your tent." He kept a steady pace, and as soon as she had her boots off, Ildri collapsed onto her sleeping roll and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A couple surprises in this chapter! **

Ildri woke the next morning to the sound of a hammer clanging on an anvil. She sat up with a groan.

"So much for sleeping in." She grumbled to herself. She exited the tent and saw Alistair standing not far away. When he saw her, he waved and walked over.

"Good, you're up." He said with a small smile.

"What do you want?" She asked, and his smile slipped for a moment.

"Duncan asked that I give you your Grey Warden armor. He didn't have a chance to last night, and now Cailan's roped him into accompanying him for the day." Alistair offered her a bag, and Ildri looked inside. The armor was grey metal and blue and white striped cloth, with a griffon on the chest and left shoulder. "You should probably get changed. The darkspawn are on the move."

Tensions ran high in the camp as the day progressed. With the darkspawn finally advancing on their position, the army could be called to fight in a moment's notice. Ildri wandered the camp, hoping that she might be able to glean more answers from Duncan if he got away from Cailan. It didn't appear as though Cailan would be releasing him anytime soon; he seemed determined to have Duncan latched to his hip for the entire day. Ildri eventually gave up on shadowing them and headed back to the main encampment. She heard angry voices near one of the soldiers' camp fires and headed over just as two men came to blows. Ildri saw that there was no one nearby who looked as though they were going to break up the fight. In fact, some of the other soldiers were placing bets. Ildri stormed over towards them. One man had the other on the ground and was repeatedly punching the pinned man. She waited for him to raise his fist again, and caught it.

"Stay out of it, knife-ears, or you'll be next." The man snarled. He jerked his fist free of her hand.

"Wrong answer." Ildri said. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him as she slammed her knee into his chest, and it sounded as though she'd cracked a rib. The man clutched at his chest, and Ildri pushed him onto the ground.

"Who the ruddy hell d'you think you are?" One of the soldiers demanded.

"I'd think even a group of uneducated morons such as you would recognize Grey Warden armor when you see it." Ildri said, putting her hands on her hips to more easily display the rampaging griffon on her chest. The group fell silent, and Ildri looked down at the men who'd been brawling. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Nothing that a Grey Warden need bother herself with." Wheezed the one man. "Ma'am." He added quickly.

"Nothing I need to bother with? There are darkspawn out in the forest just waiting to be slaughtered, and you decide to pick a fight with your fellow soldier here. I'd say that's Warden business."

"We was just-"

"I don't care what you were doing. You're threatening the success of the battle we're having today by trying to put each other in the infirmary. I wonder if the King might even consider that to be treason? After all, you're endangering Ferelden's safety." Ildri tapped a finger on her lips. _Hopefully they won't call my bluff… the last thing I want to do is go talk to that buffoon._

"There's no need to involve good King Cailan in this." The other said quickly. His lip was split open, and his face was already beginning to bruise.

"If I so much as _think _that you might be looking to cause trouble again, you'll both be in chains faster than you can blink. Off to the infirmary with you." She gestured dismissively, and the group dissipated.

"Good on ya. I didn't think I'd be very effective, seeing as I'm about as high as their bellybuttons. So I stayed out of it." Ildri turned towards the source of the voice. A short woman who barely came to Ildri's own chest was walking towards her. The woman had an odd marking on her right cheek, and it stood out drastically against her pale skin and red hair. She was also wearing the Grey Warden armor.

"I think it was the uniform more than anything. What with being an elf, and all." The woman's eyes settled on Ildri's ears.

"I noticed the slur. I used to get it all the time too." She gestured towards her own face. "Name's Nadia Brosca. You the new Warden?"

"Yes, I am." Ildri replied.

"I heard about your Joining. I have to admit, though, the knight was an ass. Figured that just 'cause I'm a dwarf all I do is smith." She scoffed. "As though anyone from the Smith caste would let me anywhere near a forge."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're the first dwarf I've ever met."

"I'm casteless. In Orzammar, that meant that I wasn't worth a damn thing. I didn't exist. We're marked a while after we're born so that we don't try to 'rise above', or some sod."

"Elves are treated much the same up here." Ildri said sympathetically.

"At least you were given a chance to work. We aren't even given that. Apparently it insults the Ancestors to let a casteless dwarf to do anything that another caste can. That leaves us with begging, crime, or prostitution." Nadia said darkly.

"What did you do?" Ildri asked, and the dwarf shrugged.

"Not pretty enough to be a noble hunter, and too proud to beg."

"What's a noble hunter?"

"The Noble caste is running out of nobles. They're dying off 'cause there's so few of us to begin with, and they're dying off faster against the darkspawn than they can make more of 'em. So a casteless girl finds herself some noble and gets her belly full of noble brat, and hope it's a boy. A child's caste is inherited from their parents. Boys from fathers, girls from mothers. So if a casteless girl has some noble's daughter, she's not doing him any good. If she has his son, her entire family are brought up to live with him as long as the boy lives. That's the only way to get outta Dust Town."

"Ouch. And I thought _we_ had it bad." Ildri said, shaking her head.

"Ach, you didn't know. I can't blame you for the system." Nadia waved her hand in dismissal. "Have you met any of the other Wardens yet?"

"Just Duncan and Alistair."

"It's not like there's actually a whole lot of us to meet. There's only a dozen or so of us in Ferelden."

"Why so few? You'd think that with a Blight going on, there'd be more than that."

"We were just recently allowed back into Ferelden. I don't know all the details, but the Order was kicked out a couple centuries ago. And, there's also the fact that Fereldans and Orlesians don't get along."

"What about Orlais?"

"The closest place for Warden reinforcements is Orlais. The occupation only ended thirty or so years ago, and some people are still bitter about it."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're certainly well-informed for someone who's new to the surface."

"Stone, girl, takes more than that to offend me. I've been topside for six or so months now. Took my Joining with Alistair and one other. Poor sod." Nadia shook her head.

"What happened?"

"He was an elf. Not like you, he had tattoos on his face. One of them Dalish elves. Him and a friend had been exploring near the Dalish camp and found some kind of darkspawn relic, from what I understand. Made 'em both sick. They never did find the other boy. Anyway, when Theron had his Joining, apparently whatever sickness that was still there didn't like what we'd done. He started screaming and attacked Duncan. We had to put him down."

"That's awful." Ildri shuddered. "At least when Duncan had to take care of Jory it wasn't anywhere near as bad as that."

"And thank the Stone for that." Nadia told her. "What I wouldn't give to be able to forget that." The two women stood in silence for a moment.

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" Ildri asked, ending the silence.

"Sod if I know. Your king's still got Duncan on a pretty tight leash, so I think that we don't have to worry for a while." The dwarf looked up at the elf. "Why don't we take a walk while we talk? I don't like standing still too long, it's an old habit of mine."

"I don't mind at all." The two women walked the camp, talking about their homes and their families, and anything else they could think of. They finally got around to talking about how they'd joined the Wardens.

"I was working a job for Beraht. He ran the Carta, even though he was Merchant caste. Leske and me were supposed to get into the Provings and make sure Everd, one of the fighters, won. When we got there, Everd was drunk as a nug. He was up to fight next, and we didn't have time to go back to Beraht for help on this one. So I grabbed the guy's armor and put it on. I did good, too. Was going into the final round when Leske let Everd get away, and he wandered into the ring. I had to take off the helmet then. Leske and me ended up in Beraht's private dungeon, but we got out and we killed that son of a nug. We got outta there, and if I didn't go with Duncan they were gonna execute me." Nadia told Ildri.

"What's the Carta, and what are the Provings?" Ildri asked her.

"The Carta's the criminal outfit in Orzammar. And the Provings are fights between houses and warriors. They settle grudges between houses, and stuff like that. Casteless dwarves aren't allowed to fight, because apparently we're not good enough for it and sod like that. That's why there was so much to-do about me being in the Provings."

"That's just silly." Ildri scoffed. "In fact, the whole caste system is stupid."

"You're kicking at an open door here." Nadia assured her. "But there's nothing we can do about it. We're Grey Wardens. If something doesn't affect the Blight, then we don't worry about it."

"I know." Ildri sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." She and Nadia stood leaning against an old wall, watching as the camp prepared for supper. Mostly elves with a few humans scattered amongst them worked in the makeshift kitchen area, and Ildri was surprised to see that she recognized one of them. She watched as Nessa doled out servings of soup to the soldiers lining up. The man behind the one currently being served tripped, falling into the man in front of him, who ended up dumping his soup all over Nessa's front. The girl frantically tried to clean off her clothes as one of the humans walked towards her.

"Clumsy elf!" He shouted, and cuffed her. Ildri rushed over, with Nadia hot on her heels.

"It wasn't my fault-" Nessa began.

"And lying now, to boot!"

"Leave her alone." Ildri growled. "You'd have to be blind or stupid to see that this wasn't her fault."

"Not another-" He noticed her uniform and swallowed audibly. "Yes, ma'am, what didja need?"

"I want you to stop harassing a girl for something that obviously wasn't her fault." Ildri looked over at Nessa, but the girl was staring at the ground. "Nessa, are you all right?" She looked up at her name, and smiled when she recognized Ildri.

"I'm all right, thanks." Ildri nodded and looked back at the human.

"You will treat all of the elves in your service better, or you'll hear from me."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded jerkily, and Ildri left the pavilion.

"How does that count as Blight-related?" Nadia asked once they were far enough away.

"I don't think it does, but we could count it as elven brownie points." Ildri shrugged.

"You knew her?"

"We grew up together. Her family had to leave Denerim because the house they were living in was sold. I didn't know that they'd decided to come here."

"Does she and her family know about what happened at the Alienage?" The dwarf asked, and Ildri shook her head.

"They left a few days beforehand. If they did hear, it was because someone else from the Alienage came here, too." Ildri heard someone jogging behind them, and she spun around to face them.

"There you are." Alistair called out. "I was wondering if I'd ever find the two of you."

"What's up, salroka?" Nadia asked him. Alistair frowned.

"That's not another slur for humans, is it?" He asked warily.

"No, it's not. I called you friend." Nadia smiled. "We don't see humans often enough to have a slur for you."

"Oh, well that's nice." Alistair smiled back. "Anyway, after we eat Duncan needs to see us."

"We can do that." Ildri replied.

"Why don't you join us?" Nadia offered Alistair, and Ildri frowned at the diminutive woman. "We're going to be fighting together, so you two might as well get to know each other better." Alistair's eyes darted towards Ildri, and she huffed in annoyance.

"If you're coming, then let's get going. I'm hungry." Ildri interrupted, turning on her heels. When the three of them reached the front of the line, Nessa smiled and gave each of them an extra slice of bread to go along with their two bowls of soup. "Why do we get two bowls and everyone else only gets one?" Ildri asked of Nadia.

"Grey Wardens tend to eat more than regular soldiers. You'll see." Nadia said with a smile. Ildri raised a brow, but didn't say anything else. Ildri focused on her food, so it was up to Alistair to ask any questions he had first. She had finished the first bowl before Alistair spoke.

"So… how do you like it?" He asked cautiously.

"Like what?" Ildri asked. "You need to be specific."

"Being a Warden." He raised his arm and gestured around them. "Is it what you'd thought it would be?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "I hadn't expected to be treated any better here than I was in the Alienage. But I'm granted a bit of respect here, which is far more than I expected."

"Well, that's good, right?" He asked, and Ildri nodded. Alistair seemed to be mulling over his next question. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?" Ildri stopped moving, her spoon halfway to her mouth. Her eyes snapped up to meet Alistair's. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you." He apologized quickly.

"I killed a man." Ildri hissed. "I butchered that shemlen, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Alistair paled, and Ildri resumed eating.

"What she's not telling you is that he deserved it." Nadia cut in, earning a glare from Ildri. "He attacked her family." Alistair licked his lips nervously and then focused all of his attention on his meal. Ildri was content to eat in silence, and surprised herself when she wasn't completely full after eating her meal. She looked longingly towards the food line, but followed Nadia and Alistair away.

"Why did you go and tell him that?" Ildri whispered to Nadia.

"Because he's not your enemy." Nadia replied. "I completely understand why you feel the way you do about humans, but you can trust Alistair. You also need to. You're going to be fighting together, and watching each other's backs. He's your brother now, like it or not." Ildri's lip curled, but she remained silent. _I'll be the judge of whether or not I can trust him._ It appeared that Duncan had finally given Cailan the slip.

"I am sorry that I have been so busy today." Duncan greeted them.

"So what's happening?" Nadia asked.

"Most of us are riding with the king's vanguard." Duncan replied.

"What does that mean?" Ildri asked, and Alistair answered.

"That means we're in the thick of battle, right where the only twelve Wardens this side of Orlais should _not_ be." He shook his head. "What the hell is he playing at, Duncan?"

"I am unsure. He seems to believe that he honors us with this." Duncan replied. "However, he has a specific task for the two of you." He gestured towards Ildri and Alistair.

"What's that?" Ildri asked.

"The two of you are to go to the Tower of Ishal and light a signal fire there. You'll have a good view of the field from there. When the 'spawn are engaged, you are to light the fire so Teyrn Loghain knows when he is to flank them."

"Why me?" Alistair demanded. Duncan responded only with silence, and the young man sighed. "Fine. But you owe me for this."

"Thank you." Duncan nodded towards Alistair. "Nadia, you're with the rest of us on the front lines."

"Yes, Duncan." She replied.

"We move out in half an hour." Duncan informed them. He started to walk away, but Alistair called out to him.

"Duncan." He turned back to face the younger Warden. "Maker watch over you."

"May He watch over us all." Duncan completed the benediction, and when neither of the women spoke, he left.

"So, the front lines." Ildri commented to Nadia.

"Sounds like it. And from what Alistair says, it's not going to be fun."

"It won't be." Ildri told her. "You stay safe, now. I better see you on the other side."

"You too, elf." The dwarf smiled and extended her arm, which Ildri clasped. "Stone keep you and hold you up."

"Thank you. You as well." Ildri smiled.

Nadia had joined Duncan down with the rest of the army, while Ildri and Alistair headed for the Tower of Ishal. It was the largest part of the ruin still standing, so it was quite easy to find. Loghain's men had spent the previous few days clearing out much of the rubble inside, and they hadn't let anyone else in, so neither Warden had yet to see the inside. The battle had begun down below them, and Ildri found herself staring down as she crossed the bridge more than once. The darkspawn were a writhing mass off in the distance. Ildri couldn't hear the orders given, but she watched as the 'spawn charged the king's lines and watched as thousands of arrows flew through the air and tore through the darkspawn ranks. The mabari were then loosed, and finally, the soldiers charged. Ildri jumped as a hand fell on her shoulder.

"We shouldn't linger." Alistair said. However, his gaze strayed to the battle below them as well. "The faster we get that signal lit, the faster we can join them." Ildri nodded and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. They made their way to the tower, and they met one of Loghain's men fleeing.

"What's going on?" Ildri shouted at him. The man sighed in relief at seeing the griffon on their armor and rushed towards them.

"The darkspawn have taken the tower. Most of our men are dead, and I was going to get help. Thank the Maker you arrived when you did." The man panted.

"And you were thinking we wouldn't get to fight." Ildri said wryly to Alistair. "Let's get going." The guard they'd found joined up with them, and the three of them went into the tower. After clearing out the darkspawn in the main room, they entered one of the rooms in the back. Ildri might have fallen into the large hole in the middle of the room during the fight if Alistair hadn't grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. Once the darkspawn were dead, Ildri inspected the hole. "Thanks." She mumbled to Alistair as he walked up beside her.

"Not a problem." He gestured towards the hole. "What do you think of it?"

"It's fresh, that's for sure." Ildri pointed at the new-turned dirt before turning towards the guard. "Was this here all along?"

"I don't know, ma'am. I wasn't one of them what cleared out the tower; I was posted outside. The darkspawn came outta the tower and I ran. That's when I met up with you two." He replied. Ildri didn't think that he was lying, there wasn't a reason for it.

"This is disturbing. Isn't Loghain supposed to be a great tactician or something?" Ildri directed her question towards Alistair, who nodded.

"He made up the battle plan."

"You'd think he'd have noticed a tunnel like this, or the makings of one."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Alistair defended. "Loghain has just as much riding on the outcome of this battle as the rest of us do."

"If you say so." Ildri replied blandly. "Let's go kill more monsters."

_Am I the only one trying to find out how this thing made it up the stairs?_ This had been the last thing she'd expected upon reaching the top of the tower. This... _creature_ that they'd found at the top of the tower was huge. It stood at least ten or twelve feet tall, and if any of them got caught in its hands... She shuddered, trying not to think of how painful a way to die that would be.

"You two!" Ildri shouted. "Keep its back to me. I don't want it to notice me until the last minute." Alistair nodded and shrugged his shield off his back as the guard did the same.

"What are you going to be doing?" Alistair called back.

"Don't worry about me. Unless it steps on me, or picks me up. Then you can worry." Ildri drew her sword and dagger, then made her way behind the beast. Alistair and the guard they'd picked up were doing their best to keep it distracted, and so far it was working. Ildri hoped that this thing was put together the same way that she was, and slashed behind its left thigh with her sword in an attempt to hamstring the beast. It roared and tried to spin around to face her, but its leg wouldn't support its weight anymore and it fell to its knee. Ildri tried to hop backwards out of the way, but was struck by a wayward fist. She flew across the room and smacked heavily into the wall. Ildri struggled to her feet, but the world around her was spinning.

"You all right?" Alistair shouted.

"I'll live!" She found her blades and rejoined the battle. Even disabled, this thing was still dangerous. It grabbed the guard, and the man's scream was cut short as the monster squeezed its fist. It tossed the bloody mess that now remained of the man, and it hit the wall with a sickening thud. It focused its attentions on Alistair, and Ildri ran across the room and launched herself at the creature's back. It apparently hadn't noticed the slight change in weight, and Ildri quickly climbed its back until she stood in its shoulder. She quickly raised her sword and plunged it into the thing's eye until only the hilt of her blade showed. The monster bellowed in pain and fell forwards. Ildri grabbed onto its horns and sat behind its head, preventing her from being trapped beneath its body. It thrashed around for a moment before lying still.

"You're going to need a new sword." Alistair commented.

"I agree. I really don't want to go fishing around for that one." Ildri looked around the room. "You go get that fire lit, and I'll see about finding a new sword." Alistair nodded and walked towards the fire. Ildri walked towards where the guard who'd accompanied them had fallen, and when Alistair wasn't looking, carefully went through his pockets. _You never know, he could have something that might come in handy later. And it's not like he needs his stuff anymore._ She reached into his pockets without finding much, until she reached the last one. She pulled a page out from his pocket, and frowned at the writing on it.

"Get over here! You have to see this!" Alistair shouted angrily. Ildri slipped the paper into her own pocket before hurrying over to Alistair. He was standing at a window, looking down at the battlefield. "Do you see the wyvern standard down there? The big flag-looking thing?" Ildri scanned the field and found it.

"It's leaving." Ildri commented.

"That's Teyrn Loghain's standard!" He informed her, fuming. "Maker's blood, what is he doing?"

"I don't know." Ildri replied tersely. "How badly did the Wardens need that flanking movement?"

"Very badly."

"I don't think that two more bodies are going to help much, but we need to try. Let's get moving." She grabbed the sword that the guard had dropped, and the pair of them made their way towards the door. Just as they reached it, a fireball from an Emissary caused it to explode off its hinges. Alistair was thrown back, as he'd been closer, but Ildri drew her blades. "Alistair!" She called over to him as darkspawn flooded the room. "Alistair, get up off your ass!" She looked over her shoulder and saw him slumped against a wall, unconscious. She charged towards the line of darkspawn, brandishing her blades. A crossbow bolt to her thigh caused her to stagger, but not to stop. She took another one to her shoulder, and she hissed in pain. A shadow darted across the floor, distracting her for a moment. The elf followed where it had gone without thinking and turned her back against the darkspawn. A loud noise rang out overhead, unlike anything Ildri had ever heard before. The tower shook around her as something large landed above her. Orange flames shot towards the darkspawn, and the room filled with the sounds of their screams and the smell of rotting, burning flesh. Ildri collapsed to her knees. _Great. Dragon. I'll be next._ Her eyelids began to droop, and she didn't bother fighting to keep them open. _Can't do anything against a dragon like this._ She slid to the floor, being careful of her injured shoulder and thigh. _And they didn't even hit the same side. Assholes._ Her eyes finally shut as the dragon cried out again.

_"Got here... too late." He rattled, coughing up blood._

_"No, you didn't. You were able to save me, and we're going to save the others." He laughed grimly._

_"I'm not a healer, but I'm pretty sure you can't fix me now." She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. He reached into a pocket and pulled something out, pressing it into her hand. "I had hoped to put that on you earlier. I made it." Ildri looked down to see what it was, and it was a small golden band. She slipped it on her finger._

_"It's beautiful. And it fits perfectly. Thank you, Nelaros." He smiled a red smile and breathed his last. Just as she laid him down, he turned into Urthemiel. Ildri pushed herself away as quickly as she could, but was unable to escape. He turned his glowing red gaze down upon her._

—**I WILL WIN, LITTLE THING—THERE IS NAUGHT YOU CAN DO BUT DELAY ME—**

"_I'm not about to roll over and play dead!" She shouted up defiantly. "I will do everything in my power to stop you!"_ _He laughed in Ildri's head, and she clapped her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block both the noise and the pain that came with it._

—**TRY ALL YOU LIKE, NEW-DOOMED—NOT IN YOUR LIFETIME, NOR FOR MANY AFTER YOURS, WILL YOUR KIND HAVE EVEN A CHANCE TO DEFEAT MY BROTHERS AND I—YOU WILL NOT WIN—**

"_Half a chance is better than none, you stupid overgrown lizard!" She hollered. Urthemiel merely snorted at her, smoke exiting his nostrils, before throwing himself into the air. "I will stop you!" She promised, shouting after his retreating form. _

—**A CHILDISH RESPONSE, NEW-DOOMED— **

Ildri shot up in the bed, panting. _Wait a minute. I'm in a bed?_ She looked around the room. There was a human woman with her back turned to Ildri. The woman was standing over a pot, stirring its contents.

"I was wondering when you would bestir yourself." The woman spoke, startling Ildri. "Mother said t'would be today, whilst I thought not until the morrow."

"Where am I?" Ildri demanded, and the woman turned. "Morrigan."

"'Tis I. We are back in the Wilds. My mother was able to rescue and your… friend… from atop the tower."

"Maker damn it all." Ildri groaned. "Of all the people on top of the Tower with me, it had to be Alistair. Son of a bitch."

"Yes, I believe that was his name." Morrigan commented.

"And what about the other Wardens?" The elf asked.

"If any survived, I did not see them." The woman said. Ildri merely sighed. "You seem to be taking this much better than _he_ did." Morrigan shook her head towards the door. "I suppose t'would be unkind of me to say that he is being childish, and rather aggravating."

"I honestly couldn't care less about what he thinks." Ildri informed the woman. She looked around the room once more. Morrigan had apparently discerned her intent and directed the elf's gaze towards her armor. "I was able to remove the armor without much trouble. It should still be quite serviceable."

"I don't know much about armor, Morrigan." Ildri chuckled. "I probably won't be able to tell any better than you." After a quick look-over, Ildri saw that the armor had been repaired where the arrows had pierced. She shuddered despite herself and quickly pulled the armor on. She did her best to avoid looking at her newest scars, but it was difficult because of where they were located. They were rather small, she thought, only being an inch or so in diameter, for which Ildri was immensely grateful. Once she was dressed, she turned back to face Morrigan. "So, we saw that Loghain left the field… I'm assuming that the darkspawn won?"

"Indeed they did." The woman nodded. "Any survivors, that I saw, the 'spawn captured and dragged beneath the earth. For what reason, however, I know not."

"Whatever their reasons, I doubt they're pretty." Ildri shook her head. Her thoughts drifted to Nessa and Nadia, and she felt tears build up. Blinking rapidly, Ildri pushed them away. _Now is not the time for grief. That can come later._ "I guess I can't really put off going outside much longer, can I?"

"I think not." The woman smirked. "Mother asked to see you once you woke. She is outside, with the other Warden."

"I… I appreciate your help, Morrigan." It was the second time in as many days that Ildri had come anywhere near thanking a shemlen, but she felt that Morrigan deserved it.

"I did little, 'twas mostly Mother. I am not adept at healing." She waved her hand in dismissal. Ildri nodded and left the hut.

A quarter of an hour later found Ildri, Alistair and Morrigan heading towards a small village called Lothering. Flemeth – Morrigan's mother – had foisted the young woman upon them, and Ildri was very grateful to have more than just Alistair for company, even if it was another human. On the other hand, the mage and almost-Templar's constant bickering was getting on the elf's nerves. Ildri was doing her best to tune them out, but it was getting difficult. Morrigan was nearly shrieking at Alistair when Ildri thought she heard something.

"Quiet!" She hissed, and the witch fell silent. It hadn't taken long to establish that Ildri, for some odd reason, was the leader of their merry little band. Ildri peered into the brush around them, looking for the source of whatever noise she might have heard. She heard a dog barking, and the noise drew closer, until a familiar-looking mabari shot out of the brush a few feet in front of the group. It was covered in scratches and cuts, and its fur was matted and bloody, but it seemed glad to have found someone. It was walking with a slight limp, but it steadily walked over to Ildri, sitting down before her. She knelt down and scratched behind its ears. "Are you the guy I helped out back at Ostagar?" She asked, and it barked in reply.

"I think he was looking for you." Alistair said, and Ildri half-turned to look at him. "They call it imprinting. A mabari chooses its master, not the other way around. It's supposed to be a sign of good character if you're chosen." Ildri chuckled and turned back around to face the hound.

"I'll bet there haven't been many elves with their own mabari, hey boy?" She mumbled, and he replied by licking her cheek. "Oi! I don't know where that thing was last!" She laughed.

"I take it that we are adding him to our party?" Morrigan asked wryly.

"So it seems." Ildri replied. "Can you come take a look at him? I don't know how hurt he might be."

"As I said before, I am not adept at healing." The witch grumbled, but at Ildri's glare, she amended her statement. "But that does not mean that I'll not look at him." Morrigan approached carefully, and knelt beside Ildri. She waved her hand over the mabari, her hand glowing with a green light. "There does not appear to be any serious damage. In time, his few wounds will heal. They are merely superficial." Ildri dipped her head in thanks, and the gesture was returned. Ildri rose from the ground, and the dog leapt to his paws to stay at her side.

"Let's get going." Ildri addressed the pair following her. "I'm hungry."

"Grey Wardens are always hungry." Alistair informed her with a smile. The elf ignored him and continued down the path. The group made it to Lothering with no further interruptions, much to Ildri's relief. The four of them quickly dispatched the highwaymen that greeted them upon arrival and proceeded into the village. Morrigan had suggested that they swing by the tavern, so Ildri allowed the other woman to lead the way, seeing as she was the most familiar with the village. Beside the bridge that crossed the small river that ran through the village, Ildri saw an elven family.

"Hold a moment." She called out to Morrigan, and the woman complied, although she appeared to be irritated by the delay. "What happened to you?" Ildri asked the elven man.

"We were trying to escape the darkspawn." He explained. "The bandits though… they stole everything we had, even my daughter's pet lamb." Ildri fished through her purse and handed him a sovereign. Upon seeing it, his eyes widened to nearly the same size as the coin itself.

"Here." Ildri pressed it into his hands, ignoring his protests. "I wish that there was more I could do. We killed the bandits, so your stuff should be there."

"Thank you, thank you!" The man cried in relief. "Maker bless you, milady."

"There's no need to thank me. We're kin, after all. It'll be a sad day in Thedas when elves don't help each other out." Ildri smiled brightly at the family, and they hurried to collect their belongings. Morrigan opened her mouth, likely to make an acidic comment. "Let's get going." Ildri gestured forwards before the woman spoke. Morrigan shut her mouth so firmly that her teeth clicked, then spun on her heel to lead the rest of the group to the tavern. Several of Loghain's men were there, looking for Grey Wardens who'd survived the battle at Ostagar.

"Look here, men. I think we've just been blessed." One of the men sneered down at Ildri.

"This should be fun." Ildri grinned, drawing her blades.

"There's no need to fight!" A red-haired woman in Chantry robes stepped forward. "This is unnecessary." Ildri couldn't place the woman's accent.

"If they're looking for a fight, they're damn well gonna get one." Ildri growled.

"To arms!" The man shouted, drawing his greatsword. The red-head joined in the fight, and Ildri thought she saw another stranger join in as well, but she focused on the enemies. There were only four of them, and they were easily dispatched. The last man, however, attempted to surrender.

"Would you have accepted, had I been the one to surrender?" Ildri asked softly.

"I… um…" The man stammered.

"And I have my answer." Ildri stabbed him, ending his life quickly. Ildri quickly cleaned her blades and turned to address the strangers, but found that her words stuck in her throat. "Nadia?" She asked softly, not daring to speak louder. The dwarf smiled up at her.

"Damn, girl. I never thought I'd see you again." Nadia grinned up at the elf and clapped her on the arm.

"How did you survive?" Alistair asked, having finally seen the dwarf.

"I was injured, and I crawled out away from the battle. When I saw Loghain abandon us, I knew we were done for. I stayed for a while, but Duncan told me to leave. He said that someone, anyone, needed to get out of there alive." Nadia swallowed, her voice thick with emotion. "I… I didn't want to. But I knew that I needed to."

"It's okay. We're not blaming you." Ildri reassured the other woman. When Alistair said nothing, Ildri looked pointedly at him. "Are we, Alistair?"

"I understand if you're upset with me, Alistair." Nadia told him.

"He gave you an order, and you followed it." Alistair said with a small smile. "I can't fault you for that." Nadia's face broke split into a wide smile.

"I hate to interrupt…." Ildri turned to face the red haired woman with the odd accent.

"Well, then don't interrupt." Ildri snapped. The woman looked shocked to be spoken to so abruptly.

"Ildri, Alistair, this is Leliana. She's part of the Chantry." Nadia introduced the woman.

"So?" Ildri shrugged.

"A lay sister, actually." The woman chimed in. "You three are Grey Wardens, correct? You are going to need help. I would like to come with you."

"I don't even _know_ you." Ildri scowled.

"But Nadia does." The woman protested, looking to the dwarf for help.

"Not that well, girly." Nadia shook her head.

"But I can help!" Leliana said. "I can pick locks, and disarm traps-"

"Both of which we can do." Ildri interrupted, gesturing to Nadia. "There's no need for dead weight." Alistair looked as though he might protest, but he held his tongue.

"Very well. I will leave for now." The woman bowed her head and left the tavern.

"Why did you run her off?" Alistair asked Ildri. He didn't seem to be objecting to her decision, just trying to see her reasoning.

"Exactly what I told her." Ildri replied. She sat down at the nearest table, and the others followed suit. "By the way, Nadia, this is Morrigan. We met her in the Wilds."

"Oh, I heard about you. Your mother had the treaties." Nadia said, looking over at the raven-haired woman.

"Her mother saved our lives, and she sent Morrigan along to help us." Ildri explained. "She's a mage. Pretty useful so far, too."

"Are you going to continue on as though I am not here, or am I welcome to join the conversation?" Morrigan asked acerbically.

"That wasn't my intention, to speak over your head like that." Ildri told the mage. Morrigan raised a brow, but said nothing. "So, you've been here a while. Anything interesting happening around here?" Ildri asked Nadia.

"Not very much. The local lord went to Ostagar, taking all the troops with him. There's no one left to defend the village." Nadia replied. "There's a Qunari fellow caged up just outside the tavern. He killed a family of farmers, so the Chantry woman decided to put him in a cage." Ildri's lip curled.

"I thought the Chantry was all about mercy, and redemption?" The elf snarled, and the dwarf merely shrugged.

"I don't know a lot about this surface stuff. Most of my time up here's been spent fighting darkspawn." Nadia explained.

"Maybe we can talk him into joining us." Ildri tapped her lip, thinking.

"You'd have a _murderer_ join us?" Alistair sputtered.

"You're the only warrior we've got. We're probably going to need more than one." Ildri pointed out. Alistair frowned, but Ildri didn't care what he felt about it. "If we can talk him into joining us, then he'll come along. Understood?" Morrigan's lips curled into a small smile, but she remained silent. Alistair had no more to say on the subject apparently, only shaking his head.

"So you're in charge?" Nadia asked. Ildri flushed slightly and looked over at her.

"It wasn't exactly my idea." She said softly. "If you'd like to take over, then you can." Ildri felt that she should at least offer to hand the reins over to Nadia, if only because she was a senior Warden, and outranked her.

"No, you go ahead." Nadia waved a hand dismissively. "It's not like I'm unused to taking orders, and you seem to be doing a fine job of it." Ildri smiled at the dwarf for a moment.

"Is there anything else that anyone would like to add?" She directed the question mostly towards Morrigan, seeing as she was the one with the most knowledge of the area. When no one responded, Ildri rose from the table. "Then let's get going."

The group of five explored some of the village before going to talk to the Qunari. Ildri was sure that some of the villagers might protest at seeing him wandering the village, so she wanted to make sure that all other business was taken care of first. There was a merchant over by the Chantry, and after driving off the Chantry sister standing nearby, Ildri did some trading with him. She drove off the Chasind man standing in the Chantry courtyard before entering the building. She wanted to speak to the Revered Mother about the Qunari before releasing him.

"Maker's blessing upon you. Would you care to donate to the Chantry?" The Revered Mother said in greeting.

"Why would I want to do that?" Ildri scoffed.

"Perhaps because it is the right thing to do?" The woman said, frowning.

"Yeah. Sure. The day the Chantry does the 'right thing' by my people, I'll help you out. How's that sound?" Ildri replied flippantly.

"Do you have any idea how many people could be fed with just a quarter of your finery?" The Revered Mother asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself the same question before demanding that I hand over my coin." Ildri snapped. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Tell me about the Qunari."

"What about him?" The Revered Mother's frown deepened. "The man is a murderer."

"Maybe you could tell me exactly what happened." Ildri said.

"He was found at the farmstead, covered in blood. He didn't deny killing everyone there, even the children. He shows no remorse for his actions. Not that I would expect it from a savage such as him." The woman spat.

"How many men did you lose bringing him in?" Ildri asked.

"None. He surrendered, and came along willingly." She admitted.

"Isn't that a sign of remorse? Because I'm pretty sure, from everything that I've ever heard about Qunari, that he could have killed all of your guards if he wanted to." Ildri asked. The Revered Mother didn't answer, and Ildri smirked. "So, I'll be taking him with me when I leave. I just figured I'd warn you."

"What madness is this?" The woman demanded. "What authority do you have to take him?"

"The Right of Conscription." Ildri declared. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You do realize that Teyrn Loghain has declared all Grey Wardens to be traitors, don't you? We could detain you."

"And you'd lose the few men you have remaining to defend your village." Ildri said menacingly. "Don't push your luck." The Revered Mother glared at Ildri balefully, but eventually looked away.

"Take him and be gone." She tossed a key at Ildri. "That unlocks his cage. The chest over there contains the few possessions that he had." Ildri smirked at the woman before walking over to the chest. There was a set of armor, but little else.

"He didn't have a weapon?" Ildri asked incredulously.

"He slaughtered them with his bare hands." The Revered Mother seethed. Ildri shrugged and removed the armor from the chest. Once they were outside, Alistair spun on her.

"That was completely uncalled for!" He accused.

"What? I didn't threaten _her_, not specifically…" Ildri replied.

"You implied it." Alistair growled.

"Only after she threatened us." Ildri pointed out. "She was never going to call the guards on us, Alistair. She was bluffing."

"What makes you so sure?" He demanded.

"I'm really, really good at poker." Ildri replied with a grin.

"I will _not_ fight Templars, or any other representatives of the Chantry." Alistair proclaimed.

"You will if they interfere with us ending the Blight." Ildri growled. "So don't make promises you can't keep." Alistair's mouth opened for a moment, but he closed it so quickly that Ildri heard his teeth click. Ildri set off, back towards the tavern to get the Qunari. As she drew closer, she heard him chanting.

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." The man in the cage was a veritable giant. Ildri guessed that he was nearly seven feet tall. He had bronze-colored skin, and when he opened his eyes, she noticed that his eyes were actually a rather lovely shade of violet. "What do you want, elf? I'll not entertain you, no more than I have any others."

"My name is Ildri. I am a Grey Warden, and I want your assistance to end the Blight." She informed him. He raised a white brow and looked her over.

"You are a Grey Warden?" He asked dubiously.

"The Wardens take whatever assistance they can get." Ildri replied determinedly.

"If you can secure my release-"

"Already done." Ildri replied with a grin, waving the key.

"Then I will come, and seek my atonement." He nodded.

"What do I call you, anyway?" Ildri asked as she unlocked the door.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the Qun." He replied proudly. His eyes flickered for a moment and his shoulders sagged slightly, but Ildri said nothing.

"Welcome aboard, Sten." She handed him the armor that she had reclaimed. "So, do you fight with a greatsword, or sword and shield?"

"Greatsword." He grunted, putting on his armor.

"I'll get you one right away." She promised.

"No need." Alistair spoke from behind her, causing Ildri to jump in surprise. _How the hell did he sneak up on me?_ She scowled at the other Warden as he presented Sten with a greatsword. "For a fellow warrior, it's relatively easy to tell what weapons another warrior uses." He explained to Ildri, which made her scowl lessen in intensity. Once Sten had inspected the weapon, Ildri headed to the road that lead out of the village. They came upon a pair of dwarves under attack by a small group of darkspawn, which the group quickly engaged. Sten swept into the battle, taking on the Hurlock Alpha. Morrigan shot out a stream of ice, freezing the darkspawn approaching her solid. Alistair quickly smashed his shield into one, shattering it.

"Stay with Morrigan!" Ildri ordered the as-of-yet unnamed mabari hound, pointing to the mage. He barked in response then positioned himself at Morrigan's side, attacking any darkspawn that tried to sneak up on her. Ildri and Nadia circled and danced through the darkspawn's midst, hacking and slashing at exposed backs. Before long, the darkspawn were dead. Ildri looked the group over quickly, ensuring that no one was grievously injured.

"Bodahn!" Nadia called out. "I didn't expect to see you up here." The older dwarf smiled in relief at seeing her.

"Nadia, is that you? Why, I could say much the same about yourself!"

"Ildri, this is Bodahn Feddic, a merchant. I did a few odd jobs for him once in a while, when Beraht didn't have any work for me." She turned to Bodahn's companion. "Who's this?"

"Enchantment?" The younger dwarf asked.

"Ah, yes. This is Sandal. Long story short, I found him in the Deep Roads, and I've taken him on as my son." Bodahn put a protective hand on Sandal's shoulder. "But what are you doing up here? I never thought you'd leave Rica." A pained grimace flashed across Nadia's features.

"Long story short, I pissed some people in Orzammar off, and now I'm a Grey Warden." Bodahn grinned, hearing his words echoed back at him.

"Well, good for you. I knew you were better than the slums." He turned to address Ildri. "The roads are mighty dangerous these days, you know. Maybe we're headed the same way? I'll be perfectly happy to offer you a discount for the trouble of us accompanying you." Ildri didn't respond immediately, taking a moment to think. Having a merchant travelling with them might slow them down some, but it might be worth it to have supplies available to them all the time. She looked at her companions, trying to gauge their thoughts on it. Sten appeared nonchalant about it, as did Morrigan, but Alistair and Nadia appeared to like the idea.

"I see no reason to disallow it." Ildri said with a shrug.

"Thank you, messere. You won't regret this." Bodahn bowed slightly.

"All right." Ildri said, slightly uncomfortable. She didn't bowing was necessary, but decided to ignore it. "We're heading out."

**Alright, so I messed with some timelines. So sue me. Actually, please don't. I decided to mess with them some because it this whole 'war on the Blight' thing shouldn't have been all last-second. I think that there would have been some signs that Grey Wardens would recognize. Duncan's also been in Ferelden for a while, so it makes sense that he wouldn't have started recruiting at the last second. I also took Alistair's dialogue from after your Joining – **_**"Only one of us died at my Joining, but it was... horrible."**_** – and I ran with it. Speaking of Alistair, if someone thinks I'm getting out of character, please let me know. I'm trying to write him the way he is at the beginning of the game – slightly naïve, and somewhat cautious about unknowns. At least, that's the impression that I got of him. **

**On a side note, this is the translation of Sten's prayer: "Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun."**


	4. Chapter 4

Ildri had first watch at camp. They had travelled some ways outside of Lothering before the sun began to set, and they'd set up camp. Ildri had set up her own tent a little far off from Nadia, Sten and Alistair's tents, but not nearly so far as Morrigan had set hers up. Ildri had frowned, but not said anything. _If she wants to hide out by herself, so be it. _Ildri gathered everyone at the fire after cooking the meal, so that they could eat and make plans together.

"I'm not very familiar with anything outside of Denerim, so I'm going to have to rely on what ideas you all might have about where we should go." Ildri admitted. She didn't like to reveal any kind of weakness, but in this case it was necessary.

"Just gaining armies won't be enough." Alistair spoke up. Ildri wished that he hadn't been the first to offer an idea, but she decided to hear him out. _He knows far more about shemlen politics and whatnot than I do._ She gestured for him to continue. "Loghain has declared all Grey Wardens traitors to the crown, which means we won't exactly be able to just walk into Denerim and announce our presence, if we can get in at all." Ildri flinched. She hadn't thought that they might not be able to get into Denerim. _My family probably thinks I'm dead, and there might not even be a way to let them know that the rumors are false, and that I'm alive. _"We might not even be able to defeat the Archdemon with just the treaty armies."

"What do you mean?" Nadia asked.

"If it attacks Denerim, we're royally screwed." Alistair replied. "We probably wouldn't be allowed in the city, and if we are, it'll be because all of Loghain's men are dead."

"I take it you have an idea to get us into the city, then?" Ildri asked cautiously, and Alistair nodded.

"We need a politician, someone to speak for us. Someone with a voice in the Landsmeet, who can help us bring Loghain to justice."

"Oh, I'll just pull a politician out of my pocket." Ildri made a show of reaching into her pocket. "Oh, wait, I forgot. I left him in my other pair of pants."

"We need Arl Eamon." Alistair said tightly.

"And who is that?" Nadia asked. "I'm unfamiliar with your titles up here still."

"He raised me. I trust him, he's a good man. Cailan was his nephew, for Maker's sake!"

"Loghain was once a good man, too." Ildri said quietly. "And Cailan's father in law."

"I know Eamon. He's a good man, he wouldn't _do_ something like that!" Alistair shouted. "Would it hurt to go talk to him? Redcliffe is just past the Circle Tower. It's not far out of our way."

"Fine. We'll go talk to the man." Ildri said, throwing her hands in the air. "I'll take first watch. Everyone else, get to bed."

The night passed without incident, and in the morning Ildri cooked breakfast.

"You don't have to cook all the meals, you know." Alistair told her as she handed him his portion.

"I'm scared that if you cook, you might poison us all by accident." Ildri told him. He chuckled, but when she didn't smile, he frowned. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Absolutely." She replied immediately. His frown deepened, and he went to eat his breakfast. Once they were done and packed up, they headed west. It took them a few days to reach Redcliffe. Upon arrival Alistair stopped at the top of the hill, apparently admiring the view. When Ildri caught up to him she made to continue walking down the hill.

"Ildri… there's something I should probably tell you." Alistair said reluctantly. "You too, Nadia."

"I'm not going to like it, am I?" Ildri asked, stopping. She gestured for Sten and Morrigan to continue down the hill as Nadia stopped to stand beside her.

"Probably not. I've never liked it, that's for sure." Alistair waited for the others to move beyond earshot before speaking. "I mentioned that I knew Arl Eamon earlier, yes? Anyway, he took me in as a favor to a friend."

"So you're some noble's bastard?" Ildri snapped. "You really thought it was that important for me to know?"

"Let the man speak, Ildri." Nadia chided gently. She turned to Alistair, waiting for him to continue, and Ildri rolled her eyes.

"Not just any noble… my father was King Maric." Ildri frowned and studied her fellow Warden's face, comparing him to the boy king she'd met at Ostagar.

"You do look like him." Ildri said. "But with Cailan dead, you know what this means, right?" Alistair raised a brow at her. "You're the heir to the throne."

"No, not happening. Nope." He shook his head emphatically. "I was informed at an early age that there was no throne in my future. If anyone is going to be the king, it should be Eamon. He's Cailan's uncle."

"Through the boy's mother, not his father." Ildri pointed out. "I guess we could do worse than you for a king. You've actually seen battle now, unlike Cailan."

"I told you, I'm not going to be the king!" Alistair threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Whatever the lordlings want, they get. What anyone else wants isn't important to them. You'd do well to learn that now." Ildri spat angrily. She turned away from Alistair and marched down the hill towards the small bridge, where she found someone waiting for them.

"I was sure I'd seen travelers coming down the road." The man said, smiling broadly. "You're here to help, right?"

"We're here to speak to the Arl, no one else." Ildri informed him, and his face fell.

"You don't know? Has no one out there heard?" He asked, crestfallen.

"There's a Blight in the south, and a civil war in the north. I don't think anyone cares about much beyond those things. Now, where is the Arl?" she demanded.

"He's up in the castle, but you can't get in. No one can."

"Why not?" Ildri said.

"He's ill, and there are attacks at night."

"What do you mean, attacks? Is it darkspawn?" Alistair demanded, stepping forward. Ildri was about to reprimand him, but she cut herself short. _This was his home. He's worried._ She held her tongue, but glared daggers at him. He flinched when he saw, but he refocused his attention on the villager.

"No, not darkspawn. It's some other kind of monster. I'll let Bann Teagan explain."

"Bann Teagan of Rainesfere? He's here?" Alistair asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, he arrived shortly after the Arl fell ill. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him." The young man led the group down the hill to the village square. There was a small Chantry, and quite a few houses surrounding the square. He continued into the Chantry, and Ildri followed with a small scowl crossing her features. The man led them to the back of the Chantry, passing old folk and children. Ildri scanned the group quickly, but she didn't see any elves. The man was talking to someone at the back of the room.

"I saw these travelers on the road, and I thought that you might like to see them." He gestured towards them.

"Good work, Tomas." The other man smiled at them. "I am Bann Teagan, brother to the Arl."

"What's going on here?" Ildri asked. He quickly explained the events over the past while. Undead monsters were pouring out of the castle each night, killing the villagers. The dead villagers rose the next night, bolstering their own ranks.

"Please, we need your help." Teagan asked.

"How badly do we need Eamon?" Ildri asked Alistair.

"Quite badly. No offense to Bann Teagan, but he doesn't have enough standing in the Landsmeet to be able to help us."

"Well, having a noble indebted to us can't hurt." Ildri shrugged. "We'll help you."

It was only a few hours until sundown. Morale was high in Redcliffe, and the village was as prepared as possible for the coming battle. Ildri and her group waited atop the hill leading to the castle for dark to fall. Ildri was sharpening her blades when a long shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Sten looking down at her.

"I do not see why we are here." He said gruffly.

"We are here because we need Eamon. If we make him grateful before we ask him for anything, he'll feel like he owes us." Ildri replied.

"If we need him, why do we not storm the castle? Why stay down here?"

"Because the gates are closed. We don't have anything powerful enough to take those down." Sten looked pointedly at Morrigan before looking back at the elf. "She might be strong enough, yes. But then she would be useless for the rest of the battle."

"But we would be in the castle."

"We have no idea what's waiting in the castle. I'd rather not burn out our only mage if we don't have to." Ildri stood and stretched, rubbing her neck. "Any other questions?"

"Why do we need this man Eamon in the first place?" He asked, and Ildri laughed.

"Because humans are stupid."

"I heard that!" Alistair shouted, but the giant and the elf ignored him.

"That is generally true." Sten allowed.

"They put more stock in past deeds and blood than the proof sitting right before their eyes." Ildri growled. "And the shape of one's ears, of course. Mustn't forget that."

"I have noticed that elves are not treated as well as humans are." Sten commented. "But I do not understand why this is allowed to continue."

"Because we have no weapons training, and no weapons. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm not the best fighter we have. I mostly just swing my swords and hope I hit bad guys."

"I had, actually. I wondered if it was an oversight of the Grey Wardens, or simply a lack of skill on your part." Sten said. Ildri glowered up at him for a moment. _He's not being rude, just saying what he thinks. That's refreshing._

"I was a Grey Warden for about a day when Loghain turned on us at Ostagar. There was no time to train me any better."

"I see." Sten murmured. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, and Ildri followed his gaze. The sun was nearly set.

"It's almost show time." Ildri commented. She put her whetstone in her pack and sheathed her sword, rising to her feet. She looked up at Sten, studying him. "You spent a while in that cage. How are you holding up?"

"You are concerned."

"A little bit, yeah. I guess I should have asked this before we were about to get attacked." Ildri shrugged.

"There is no need. I am fit to fight."

"That's good to hear." Ildri replied, nodding. "I must admit, I've never heard much about the Qunari."

"What you have heard is likely false." Sten informed her. "Most do not go out of their way to learn about us, content to listen to rumors and form their opinions based on those of others."

"Very true." Ildri murmured. "What can you tell me about your people?"

"People are not simple. They cannot be summarized for easy reference in the manner of: 'the elves are a lithe, pointy-eared people who excel at poverty.'" He replied, and Ildri glowered up at him.

"That's a very narrow minded view to have."

"I did not say that I shared it, I merely pointed out what most see when they look at your kind." They fell into silence, watching the sun pass beyond the horizon. Once it was gone, Ildri walked over to where the knights were, with Sten following close behind her.

"How long after sunset do the monsters usually attack?" Ildri directed her question towards Ser Perth, one of the knights.

"Not too long, Warden." The man replied.

"I was looking for a time frame, not a generalization." Ildri said, crossing her arms. "Do you have a definite answer for me, or not?"

"I don't, I apologize." Perth seemed to be chagrined by his lack of information, so Ildri decided to let it lie at that. She turned from the knight and walked over to Nadia.

"You're in quite the mood today." The dwarf murmured.

"I don't much like humans." Ildri replied, shrugging. "Have you noticed that there aren't any elves here?"

"There was that guy Berwick, up at the tavern…" Nadia pointed out, and Ildri shook her head.

"He doesn't count. He's not from here. I'm talking about elves that actually live in Redcliffe."

"What of it?" Nadia asked.

"It's very likely, since no one cares one way or another about the elves, that they were the first killed by these undead. Or, even worse, the elves weren't let into the Chantry and died anyway."

"I never thought of that." Nadia frowned. "We'll ask someone about it tomorrow."

"It's too late to ask right now anyway." Ildri gestured to the top of the hill, where a sickly looking green fog began to roll towards them.

The next morning, after the battle, there was a small ceremony to honor the villagers that had died during the attacks. Teagan approached Ildri after the ceremony.

"Thank you for your help. Without your help, we all would likely have perished."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because I need help against the Blight." Ildri retorted.

"I understand. If your group would come up with me to the mill, there is something else that I need to speak with you about."

"Yes, we'll be there." Ildri replied. Teagan nodded before turning and walking towards the mill. Ildri looked over her ragtag little group. The few injuries they'd received were quickly taken care of by Morrigan, with a spell, poultice or potion. The witch was rude, no denying that, but she was extremely useful. They were all still tired, seeing as they'd not had much sleep after the battle, but they needed to get to Eamon. Ildri's pride, however, rankled at the thought of immediately following Teagan up the hill like a well-behaved dog. Instead, she walked over to Sten. She pressed her back against one of the pillars holding up the Chantry roof and looked up at him.

"I wanted to tell you that I appreciated you watching my back last night." The giant had stayed as close to her as he was able without chopping one of her limbs off throughout the entire fight.

"You are the only one here without any knowledge of weapons training. Lives are valuable, and should not be wasted." He stated.

"It must be kind of weird, fighting with such a small group." Ildri snorted. "Especially after being in the army. That's what a vanguard is, right? Part of an army?"

"Correct. They are the first part of an army that their opponent sees."

"So… why exactly would the Qunari send soldiers to Ferelden?" She queried.

"The antaam are the eyes, hands, and mouth of the Qunari. We are how my people know the world."

"What is that? Antaam?" Ildri asked.

"It is not my place to teach. I am not tamassran." Sten told her, and she frowned.

"So the only way for people to learn anything about the Qunari is to travel to… wherever your home is?"

"One could learn if they were to become Qunari." Sten said.

"How does a person 'become Qunari'?" Ildri asked. "I thought Qunari was your race."

"Qunari is what I am. I am a follower of the Qun."

"So the Qun is a religion?" she asked, and Sten shook his head.

"We follow no gods." Sten looked away from her, his gaze settling on the mill. "There is no point to this, we are keeping the darkspawn waiting."

"Let's get going, then." Ildri pitched her voice so that the others heard her as well, and the six of them followed the path that Teagan had taken to the mill. Teagan was waiting beside the mill, looking over the lake.

"The castle seems so quiet now. You'd not think there was anything wrong at all." He murmured, then turned to face them. "I'll not waste time. There is a secret passage here, in the mill. It is only accessible to those with a Guerrin signet ring, and it leads into the castle dungeons."

"You're only telling me this _now_?" Ildri asked.

"I needed your help defending the village." He replied, shrugging.

"And of course, you doubted that a knife-ear, of all people, would want to help a village full of humans." Ildri said scathingly.

"That was not what I doubted." He said quickly. "I knew that you wanted to see my brother, and I feared that if you knew of the passage, that you would not help me."

"If people would just _ask,_ instead of _assuming_ things, the world would be a much better place." Ildri paused. "Also, I'd be a lot less pissed off most of the time."

"There isn't anything I can do to change the past. I apologize for-"

"Save your apologies for someone who gives a shit." Ildri cut him off. "Are we going into the castle or not?"

"Yes, we are. I just need to – Maker's breath!" Teagan gawked at something behind Ildri, and she spun around, expecting an enemy. Instead, there was a woman running towards them from the direction of the castle. Ildri frowned as the woman brushed past her group, ignoring the lot of them in favor of Teagan.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live." The woman nearly sobbed, stopping just short of plowing the man over.

"Isolde! You're alive!" Teagan exclaimed. He seemed to be more surprised than happy with this development, Ildri noticed. "What has happened?"

"I do not have much time to explain. I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw that the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And I need you to return with me, Teagan… alone."

"And just who in the void are you?" Ildri demanded. The woman turned around, and her lips curled into a sneer when her eyes fell on Ildri.

"Mind your tongue, girl. Your betters are speaking."

"You might want to take your own advice," Ildri snapped, "considering that my companions and I are the only reason there's even a village standing here."

"Lady Isolde, this is Ildri, a Grey Warden. Ildri, this is my sister in law, Arlessa Isolde." Teagan stepped in before the argument could escalate. "And of course, you remember Alistair."

"Of course." Isolde turned back to Teagan. "Considering the circumstances, however, this is not the time for exchanging pleasantries."

"There's something we can agree on. What's going on in the castle?" Ildri demanded.

"I know that you need more information, but I don't know what is safe to tell." Isolde directed her answer to Teagan. "There is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead wake and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues. And I think Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death! You must stop him, Teagan! You are his uncle, you could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!"

"Connor is Eamon and Isolde's son." Alistair whispered to Ildri. She nodded slightly, letting him know she'd heard him.

"What do you mean by this evil? What is it?" Teagan demanded.

"Something that the mage unleashed. So far it allows Connor, Eamon, and myself to live, but the others were not so fortunate. It's killed so many, and you've seen what it did to them! Once it was done in the castle, it struck the village. It wants us to live, but I do not know why." Isolde replied. _I find myself wondering the same thing._ "It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help."

"If you need our help so much, or even his, why can't you at least be honest with us?" Ildri cut in.

"I beg your pardon?" Isolde seethed. "That's a rather impertinent accusation."

"A mother should be able to reason with her own son well enough. Better than the child's uncle, anyway." Ildri paused a moment before continuing. "Your story has a few holes in it, too. For starters, you claim to have 'slipped away' from the castle once the battle was over. The battle has been over for _hours._ Shit, we even had a chance to get some sleep. But you're just getting here now? I don't buy that. No castle is that damn big. Secondly, 'slipping away' implies sneaking. It implies that no one knew you left. But just now, you said that it allowed you to leave the castle. Now, about this mage – I don't know a whole lot about them, but my friend here," Ildri gestured to Morrigan, "happens to be an expert on mages and all things magical." Isolde's eyes flicked to Morrigan, fear glinting in her eyes. "Morrigan, what do you think about this mage?"

"If he is indeed the one responsible for this, there are ways to… convince him to belay the spell. Is the mage in question still alive?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes. He is in the dungeon." Isolde replied, a tremor in her voice.

"Would I be wrong to assume that you did everything in your power to convince him to end the spell?" The witch queried, and Isolde nodded. "Then there is either another mage at work here, or a demon. Or, perhaps, both." Morrigan said, nodding.

"Let's assume both. I'd rather expect the worst." Ildri said. "Now, all this begs another question. What was a mage doing here in the first place?"

"He… he posed as a servant. One of the castle staff. We discovered he was poisoning my husband, which is why Eamon is ill. He claims he was hired by Teyrn Loghain. I cannot say whether this is the truth or not." Isolde informed them.

"But why a mage? Anyone can pour poison in a glass, or a bowl. Why did it have to be a mage?" Ildri murmured. She tapped her chin, thinking, but could not come up with an answer. She shook her head and looked up at Teagan. "There's still something off about all of this. If I were you, I wouldn't go with her. I won't stop you, however. You want to be a fool, that's your own choice."

"It seems that I have no choice but to be a fool, then." Teagan said, smiling grimly.

"Thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan, bless you." Isolde cried.

"I will be along in a moment. I need to speak with the Wardens privately." Teagan told her. Isolde nodded.

"Please, do not take long." She turned and headed back towards the castle. Once she was out of earshot, Ildri spoke up.

"You go with Isolde. Give me the ring, and we'll go through the passage." Ildri held out her hand, and Teagan dropped the ring into it.

"Remember, Eamon is the important one here. Isolde, myself, the rest of us are expendable." Teagan reminded her.

"Don't worry. I'm not likely to forget that." Ildri shook her head in Isolde's direction. "Get moving." Ildri waited until both Teagan and Isolde were out of sight before entering the mill.

"You know, there are two little things called _tact_ and _diplomacy_ that you might want to use from time to time. Might be useful." Nadia spoke up.

"What for? I might offend people, but I get results faster my way." Ildri chuckled. "Besides, did you see the look on her face? Absolutely priceless."

"I have to admit, it was nice seeing Isolde get reprimanded like that." Alistair said from behind them.

"I take it the two of you didn't get along?" Ildri asked over her shoulder. She and Nadia were trying to find the entrance to the secret passage.

"Not really. It was her idea to send me off to the Chantry. There were rumors going around that I was Eamon's bastard, and she didn't like that one bit."

"Do you even look like him?" Nadia asked.

"Not really. But resemblance or no, the rumors persisted. I still don't really see why, though. It's not like I was given special treatment or anything."

"I found the passage." Ildri said. The entrance was on the floor, hidden beneath a pile of straw.

"What does that mean, Alistair?" Nadia asked.

"I slept in the stable." He said bluntly. "No silk sheets for me."

"Even in the Alienage we have better than that." Ildri said quietly.

"Well, it's in the past now, right?" Alistair said lightly. Ildri shook her head and opened the passage.

"Morrigan, I want you up front with me. We're going to need a light source." Ildri informed the witch, who only nodded and summoned a pair of wisps. Ildri entered the tunnel with Morrigan on one side and the mabari on the other, followed by Sten and Nadia, and Alistair entered the tunnel last. Sten had to duck his head in a few places to avoid bashing his head, but the floor of the tunnel was clear and smooth. It wasn't long until they reached the end of the tunnel. The door was locked, but Ildri picked the lock while one of Morrigan's wisps hovered over her shoulder. "We have no idea what's in here, but we are assuming that until we find Teagan, things are bad. That means weapons out and at the ready at all times." Ildri said quietly. The only response was the sound of blades sliding out of sheaths. Ildri nodded and threw the door open. She stepped to the side so that her companions could enter and drew her own weapons. Sten took point, and opened a door on the far side of the room they'd entered.

"Katara, bas!" He shouted, and charged through the doorway. Ildri darted after him, the others close behind. The few creatures that were in the room were quickly taken care of.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a wavering voice called out from one of the cells. Ildri approached warily, her blades still drawn. The owner of the voice was a young man who brightened instantly at seeing her. "Thank the Maker. I thought I was going to die down here."

"Who are you, and why are you down here?" Ildri demanded.

"My name is Jowan. I'm a mage that Lady Isolde hired to tutor her son." He replied.

"So you're the mage that's responsible for all of this?" Alistair asked.

"No! I was already locked away when all of this started, I swear." Jowan protested.

"Isolde wasn't very eager to offer up any information. All we know is that a mage showed up in her house, poisoned her husband, and then undead started cropping up. Do you have anything to add?" Ildri asked.

"I'm the mage that poisoned the Arl, yes. Teyrn Loghain told me that I'd be doing a service to the country, that Eamon posed a threat. He promised that he would clear up matters with the Circle." Jowan explained.

"The Circle of Magi? What kind of problem do you have with them?" Ildri pressed. "And why, exactly, were you hired?"

"The problem is me. I'm a maleficar. A blood mage." Jowan admitted.

"Truly? I would not have thought as much." Morrigan commented.

"I was part of the Circle for nearly two decades, and they still hadn't put me through my Harrowing. I turned to blood magic in the hopes that it might make me a better, stronger mage. But someone found out, and… I had to leave." Jowan looked down at the floor of his cell.

"Alistair, what's a Harrowing?" Ildri asked the almost-Templar.

"The Harrowing is a test that mages go through to ensure that they are strong enough to withstand and avoid demonic possession." Alistair said, sounding as though he were reciting from a book. "Those that pass become full mages. Those that don't… well, it's not pretty, I'll tell you that much." Ildri turned back to the mage.

"You still haven't told me why you were hired."

"Connor had started showing signs of magical ability. She didn't want him sent away, so she hired me to teach him to control his magic." Jowan informed them.

"Connor, a mage? I can't believe that." Alistair murmured.

"Did you teach the boy blood magic?" Ildri snapped.

"Of course not! I realized too late what a mistake turning to blood magic was. I wasn't about to lead someone else down that path." Jowan said, shaking his head. "Connor may have torn the Veil on his own, accidentally. Or he might have made a deal with a demon without realizing exactly what it would do to him. All of this is my fault. I just want to try and make it right."

"Actually, if you think about it, it's Isolde's fault." Ildri told him. "She's the one who brought you here."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it." Jowan said, frowning at her.

"Are you any good at fighting? Without blood magic?" She asked.

"Not really, no." He admitted.

"Then for now, you'll stay here. I don't know how many monsters are running around, and you and Morrigan are the only mages I have on hand. I can't have you dying on me." Ildri informed him.

"I will wait here, then." Jowan replied, moving back from the bars.

"Of course you will." Ildri scoffed. "Let's go, people."

They entered the main hall via the courtyard and saw Teagan dancing before Isolde and a child who Ildri assumed was Connor. The boy waved a hand, and Teagan sat down on the ground on his other side.

"So these are the ones you told me about mother? The ones who 'saved' the village?" the child's voice echoed ominously throughout the room.

"Yes, Connor." Isolde replied quietly.

"And now it's staring at me, mother. What is it? I can't see it well enough." He glared at Ildri and her party.

"I don't doubt that this is demonic possession." Alistair whispered in Ildri's ear. "But, if the demon can't see properly through the boy's eyes, then it isn't a complete possession. We might not have to kill him." Ildri nodded slowly.

"This… this is an elf, Connor. You've seen them before. We had them, here in the castle." Isolde said, and the boy laughed.

"Ah, I remember. I had their ears cut off and fed to the dogs. They chewed for hours. Should I send it to the kennels, mother?" Ildri took a deep breath, tamping down her anger.

"That answers one question." She murmured to Nadia. "They're all dead."

"That's not necessarily true." The dwarf replied.

"Who do you think would spend time to heal an elf?" Ildri scoffed. "With or without the presence of a demon, it's not going to happen."

"Oh, look, it cares." Connor laughed again. "Would you like to see what's left of them? I had that sent to the kennels, too."

"We're not here about me." Ildri snapped.

"Then why are you here?" the boy asked, raising a brow.

"I need an army. Preferably not the undead kind, however. They might be difficult to direct in a battle."

"I need my army, so I can send them out to conquer the world!" The boy argued.

"That might be slightly difficult, seeing as there's a Blight going on. You're a demon, surely you know what that means." Ildri replied, crossing her arms. Connor's eyes narrowed, and he stepped towards her.

"Connor, please don't hurt anyone!" Isolde cried, reaching for her son. He stumbled, then raised his hands to rub his eyes.

"Mother? Where am I?" He turned back to look at his mother. Isolde let out a sob and threw her arms around him.

"Connor, are you all right?" She asked, running her hand through his hair.

"Get _away_ from me, fool woman!" The boy pushed Isolde away from him, and she fell back.

"If Connor can come out from time to time, that's even better." Alistair whispered. "There may be a chance yet." Ildri waved him back before Connor turned back to face them, but the boy continued to rave at Isolde.

"All you have done is deprive me of my fun! I crave excitement!" He quickly spun around to face Ildri, raising his arm to point at her. "And this woman will provide it for me!"

"You're a little young for that, aren't you?" Ildri asked, smirking. Connor didn't reply, but fled the room as Teagan and a group of undead began to attack. "Damn it all. Don't kill Teagan!" Alistair ran over to the man and hit him over the head with the pommel of his sword, and Teagan dropped like a stone. Ildri then turned her attention to the undead that were rushing towards her. Once they were taken care of, Isolde hurried over to Teagan, shaking him awake.

"Teagan, are you all right?" She asked.

"I am better than I was, at least. My mind is my own again." Teagan rubbed his head and got to his feet.

"Andraste's mercy, I never would have forgiven myself if you had died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am." Isolde shook her head.

"That's the first smart thing I've heard come out of your mouth." Ildri told her.

"Please, don't hurt my son." Isolde begged. "He's not responsible for this. It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon. He started all this, he summoned the demon."

"And how was he supposed to do that from within his cell?" Ildri snarled. "You are half right, though. It's not Connor's fault. It's yours."

"How dare you! I was protecting my son!" Isolde shouted.

"And look what your 'protection' has done, you stupid bitch!" Ildri yelled, gesturing around them. "Your husband might never recover, your son is an abomination, and more than half of the villagers you rule over are dead!"

"You have no idea what it is like, being a mother!" Isolde raged. "They would have taken him away from me!"

"And why is his life more valuable than the lives of everyone else? Because of his so-called 'blue blood'?" Ildri jeered. "I've seen the inside of more than one noble, and believe me, their blood was the same color as my own." Isolde flinched away from Ildri's gaze.

"So that's it, then?" Isolde asked, staring at the floor. "You are going to go up there and kill my son?"

"I have no intention of killing a child whose only mistake is having an idiot for a mother." Ildri looked over at Morrigan. "If people can make deals with demons, does that mean they can be reasoned with?" Morrigan pursed her lips, apparently thinking.

"Demons are intelligent entities. That is a reasonable assumption." The witch conceded.

"What are you thinking?" Alistair frowned.

"I don't want to kill the boy. I might be able to talk the demon into leaving." Ildri surmised.

"And how do you think you're going to do that? It's a demon, it'll attack you on sight." Alistair argued.

"I'll figure it out." Ildri shrugged and took off her sword and dagger, handing them to Sten.

"You sure about this?" Nadia asked.

"Not at all, really." Ildri confessed.

"What about the mage Isolde mentioned?" Teagan interjected. "He might have an idea."

"He's still alive, down in his cell. If you want to listen to anything he has to say, be my guest. I'm going to go talk to Connor." Ildri turned towards Isolde. "Where did he go?"

"He is probably in his chambers upstairs." Isolde pointed to a door. "Through that hall, the first door on the right." Ildri turned to walk towards the door, but Isolde caught her arm. "Thank you." Ildri shook the woman off.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for a boy who felt he had no other options." Ildri nodded at Morrigan. "You're with me. Leave your staff here, if you don't mind."

"Why her?" Alistair demanded.

"Because she's a mage, that's why. She knows more about demons than you or I put together." Ildri pointed out, and Morrigan smirked at Alistair.

"This is foolishness." Sten admonished.

"Nobody ever accused me of being smart." Ildri quipped, and the giant merely shook his head. "Any other objections?" Ildri asked, looking around the room. When no one spoke, she gestured for Morrigan to follow, and the two women left.

"I assume that you have a better plan than you told the others." Morrigan intimated.

"Of course I do." Ildri scoffed. "And before you ask, no, I don't intend on offering you to the demon in exchange for the boy."

"I am relieved to hear that." Morrigan said wryly. "What, then, is your plan? And for what purpose am I here, then?"

"A few reasons. The first is exactly what I said downstairs. The second is that you'll probably object the least to what I'm going to do, and thirdly, if all goes well, you can make sure that the demon is, in fact, gone." Ildri informed her.

"So it is something you believe the others might find morally repugnant?" The witch inquired.

"Probably, yes. I consider it more of a grey area." Ildri pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and looked over at Morrigan. "Can you feel the demon's presence, or something like that?"

"Yes, I will be able to lead us directly to the boy." Morrigan nodded.

"All right, then. The plan is to talk the demon into temporarily leaving." Ildri said, and the witch raised a brow.

"How do you intend to do that?" the witch asked.

"A pinch of bluffing, a dash of outright lying, and perhaps a hint of intimidation." Ildri replied. "I don't want to kill him. We need Eamon, and not as a grieving father. If this is what it takes, then so be it."

"Very well, then. I shall take us to the boy." Morrigan stepped in front of Ildri, leading her down the hall. Connor was at the far end, sitting on the floor beside an open door. Peering into it, Ildri saw a man lying on the bed. _That must be Eamon._

"How very arrogant you are, if you think you can best me with just the two of you." Connor sneered.

"I just want to talk. I left my weaponry downstairs." Ildri raised her hands, palms facing outwards.

"Yet you bring a mage with you. Do you take me for a fool?" He demanded.

"I brought someone who could perhaps help me negotiate with you." Ildri slowly walked towards the boy and sat down on the ground a few feet away.

"Negotiate? You wish to make a deal with me?" The boy perked up at hearing that. "I already have a soul, and do not need another."

"I thought as much." Ildri nodded. "I'll be honest with you. I don't care about the boy. But I need his father, and for that, I need Connor."

"You want me to leave." The demon accused.

"For now, yes." Ildri said. "But, after twenty years or so, the boy will be an adult. A powerful mage, and his father will no longer be of use to me."

"I see." Connor leaned back against the wall. "So I am to leave, and renew my contract with the boy at a later date."

"If that's what you want to do." Ildri replied. "Besides, as I mentioned earlier, there is a Blight happening. If you stayed in the boy, he wouldn't live for very long. Either the Templars or the darkspawn would get him."

"Very well. I shall leave." The boy said, nodding his head.

"I assume that there are tests to determine whether or not someone is possessed?" Ildri asked Morrigan.

"You are correct." Morrigan agreed.

"If you leave, will the boy be able to pass these tests?" Ildri asked, returning her attention to Connor.

"He will show no signs of me ever being here." He informed her.

"Good." Ildri nodded towards the door behind him. "Can you do anything for him?"

"Nothing more than I already have. The poison that the mage used was extremely malignant, and I was only able to place the man in a comatose state. I cannot wake him." He replied.

"Ah, well. At least you did that." Ildri allowed.

"Those were the terms of the contract with the boy. I kept his father alive, and in exchange, I was allowed in." The demon revealed. "I will leave now. The boy will sleep for a time, and will wake with no knowledge of me being here. For him, it will be as though I was never here."

"Very good. Let's get him into a bed, at least." Ildri rose and walked over to the child, extending her hand. He took it, and she helped him to his feet. The boy went to his room, and Ildri followed him, stopping in the doorway. He climbed into the bed and looked over at her.

"Not many people would agree to this." He said.

"Grey Wardens do what we must to end the Blight." Ildri recited the words Duncan had once told her. The demon said nothing, just closed his eyes. He began to shake, as though having a seizure, then collapsed into the bed. Ildri walked into the room and placed two fingers at his throat, sighing in relief when she found a pulse.

"T'would seem that my presence was unnecessary." Morrigan spoke up from behind her.

"Not entirely." Ildri stepped away from Connor's bed. "I need you to perform one of those tests now." Morrigan nodded and strode into the room. She held her hands over Connor, and they began to glow with a blue light.

"This is a mana clash spell. 'Tis nearly the equivalent of the smite ability performed by Templars." Morrigan explained. "If the demon still resides within the boy, its very nature will require that it defend itself." Ildri looked down at Connor, but he remained asleep. "If he is no longer possessed, the worst that will happen is that he will sleep longer than the demon thought he would."

"Sounds good to me." Ildri replied, nodding.

"The boy is no longer possessed." Morrigan announced, ending the spell. Morrigan threw herself down in a chair nearby and rubbed her temple.

"Are you all right?" Ildri asked. She took a step forward, but the witch waved her off.

"'Tis nothing to concern yourself with. Performing spells by hand is simply more straining than with a staff." Morrigan sighed.

"Do you think any of them will ask too many questions?" Ildri asked.

"Perhaps Alistair, but if you told him he need only smite the boy to determine the end result, t'would likely satisfy him. I do not think that Nadia or Sten would press for more details." Morrigan replied.

"And of course, we both understand that the full story will never be heard." Ildri asserted.

"Yes, I do. You need not remind me of that." Morrigan said. "You were correct in thinking I would not be averse to this arrangement."

"Good. We should probably tell the others that Connor is safe." Ildri mused. Morrigan rose from the chair, a small smirk on her lips.

"For now."

When they returned to the main hall, Isolde ran over.

"Where is Connor?" She demanded.

"Your son is sleeping. The demon is gone." Ildri announced loudly. "Morrigan tested him. He's just resting."

"Thank you, thank you!" Isolde sobbed, then hurried up the stairs.

"And how, exactly, did you manage to do that?" Alistair asked, doubt coloring his voice. "Is Morrigan possessed now, instead?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Ildri asked disparagingly. "I promised Flemeth no harm would come to Morrigan, and in my books, demonic possession falls under the 'harm' category."

"If it's all the same to you, though, I'd like to hear what happened." Alistair insisted.

"A pinch of bluffing, a dash of outright lying, and perhaps a hint of intimidation." Ildri smirked.

"Do you honestly think I'll leave it at that?" Alistair snapped.

"Yes, I do." Ildri retorted. "_You_ put me in charge, Alistair. That means any and all decisions that I make are final, and are not to be questioned. _I_ am the Warden-Commander. Am I understood?"

"No. You are going to tell me what happened. One of you will, anyway." Alistair fumed.

"What makes you think that Morrigan will tell you anything?" Ildri laughed. "The boy is fine, and the demon is gone. Drop it."

"Alistair, she's right. If you wanted to be the one calling the shots, then you should have done that right from the beginning." Nadia interjected.

"I was mourning!" Alistair shouted.

"And so was I." Nadia replied. "As was Ildri. Maybe we weren't all mourning the same things, but someone needed to take command, and she stepped up to the plate. Just be grateful that Connor is alive. To be honest, I wouldn't have let him live."

"What?" Alistair spluttered. "He's just a child!"

"An extremely dangerous child." Nadia pointed out. "I wouldn't have liked doing it, but if Ildri had asked for opinions, that's what I would have suggested."

"Are the lot of you _insane_?" Alistair demanded.

"The Grey Wardens do what must be done to end the Blights. You know that." Nadia said. "We make the hard decisions that no one else can. We sacrifice the few, so that the many can survive."

"Women!" Alistair threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry." Ildri said, changing the subject. "There's got to be food around here somewhere."

"Starving." Nadia confirmed, walking over to Ildri. Sten joined them, while Morrigan went off in search of a bed, and Alistair remained in the main hall, pouting.

"That was nice of you." Ildri told Nadia.

"Not a problem, salroka." Nadia smiled up at her. "But seriously, let's go find the kitchen. I was not kidding when I said I was starving."


End file.
